Przeprawa
Przeprawa to sześcio-częściowa opowieść Grega Farshteya o transporcie Eksydianu z Iconox do Vulcanusa, po raz pierwszy opublikowana w 2009 po polsku przez wydawnictwo Ameet w książkach z serii BIONICLE: Glatorian. Część I Strakk rzucił gniewnie swój lodowy topór na stół z taką siłą, że kamienny blat pękł z głośnym trzaskiem. Metus drgnął nerwowo. - Nie! - warknął Strakk. - Nie. Absolutnie nie. Metus zasępił się. Od lat zajmował się promowaniem walk i szkoleniem wojowników. Wielu z nich było tak samo upartych jak Strakk, ale mało który miał nawyk rzucania niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami bez namysłu. Oczywiście powinien był to przewidzieć. Glatorianie nigdy nie robili nic za darmo, ale Strakk był wyjątkowo chciwy. Cały Iconox żartował, że Strakk nawet nie otworzy oczu o poranku, o ile na tym dobrze nie zarobi. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby odpuścić sobie tę całą sprawę. Zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie, jak ważne było pozyskanie Strakka. - Masz u mnie dług - przypomniał Metus. - Kim ty byś był, gdyby nie ja? A poza tym, jak często proszę cię o cokolwiek? - Noo... na przykład o walkę z Kiiną w zeszłym miesiącu - odparł Strakk. - A rok temu prosiłeś, żebym pomógł ci szkolić tego osiłka, pamiętasz? Spędziłem przez niego kilka tygodni u uzdrowiciela, bo zapomniał, że to tylko trening. O, jeszcze był ten... - Wystarczy, już dość - uciął Metus. - Nie chcę historii twojego życia. To łatwa i szybka robota. W tydzień można nieźle zarobić. Bierzesz ją czy nie?! Metus kłamał w żywe oczy. Często tak robił, negocjując ze swoimi wojownikami. Praca, którą proponował Strakkowi, nie była ani szybka, ani łatwa. Chodziło o transport cennego eksydianu - zapłaty za przegraną walkę innego wojownika, imieniem Gelu - z wioski Iconox do wioski Vulcanus. Zazwyczaj karawany szły najkrótszym szlakiem na południowy wschód przez Wydmy Zdrady prosto do wioski ognia. Nie była to najbezpieczniejsza droga, ale dało się nią podróżować. Jednak w ciągu ostatnich tygodni koczownicze grupy barbarzyńców, zwanych „łowcami kości”, zmieniły wydmy w śmiertelną pułapkę. Z powodów znanych tylko sobie, postanowili udaremnić wymianę towarów pomiędzy wioskami, odcinając zwłaszcza Tajun, wioskę wody, od reszty świata. Przejście przez pustynię stało się ryzykowane. Karawany były plądrowane i, co gorsza, nikt z eskorty nie wracał żywy. Mieszkańcy Iconox nie mieli wyboru. Gdyby nie dotrzymali umowy, ich wojownicy nie zostaliby więcej dopuszczeni do pojedynków na żadnej arenie w Bara Magna. Znaleźli więc inną drogę, która pozwoliłaby im bezpiecznie dotrzeć do wioski Vulcanus. - Niech pomyślę - powiedział Strakk. - Chcesz wysłać załadowany towarem po brzegi wóz szlakiem na wschód, przez Czarne Szczyty, potem na południe przez Mroczną Kaskadę, a potem przez Kanion Strachu? Każde z tych miejsc jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż pustynny nietoperz z udarem słonecznym! I ja mam ochraniać ten transport? - Tak - Metus skinął głową. - Nie - powtórzył Strakk. - Jestem Glatorianinem. Płacą mi, żebym walczył, kiedy moja wioska chce czegoś od innej wioski. Nie robię za strażnika, przewodnika czy posłańca. Walczę z innymi Glatorianami. Nie walczę z łowcami kości. Mają brzydki zwyczaj skracania wszystkim życia. Tutaj Metus musiał mu przyznać rację. Lepiej nie wchodzić na terytorium łowców kości, jeśli można tego uniknąć. Ich wierzchowce, zwane skalnymi rumakami, miały po kilka rzędów ostrych zębów i ogony z jadowitymi żądłami, niczym skorpiony. Doskonały węch pozwalał im wyczuć wroga z odległości wielu kilometrów. Sami łowcy tym bardziej nie byli przyjemniaczkami - inaczej nie przetrwaliby tysiącleci na pustkowiu. Byli bezwzględni, brutalni i chciwi. Jeśli posiadali jakąkolwiek zaletę, to była nią wytrwałość - nigdy nie zaprzestali pościgu za ofiarą - oraz dokładność. Skrupulatnie łupili karawany, nie zostawiając niczego wartościowego... ani żadnych świadków. Agori wyszedł. Glatorianin, nie przerywając swojego wywodu, podążył za nim. - A Skrallowie? Pamiętasz? Wielcy, w czarnych zbrojach... kiedy kogoś dopadną, zmieniają go w pulpę dla zabawy. W Czarnych Szczytach czają się przecież za każdym kamieniem! - Spokojnie - powiedział Metus. - Patrz. Wynajęliśmy najlepszych. Metus wskazał na załadowany już wóz, na którym siedział Agori z Iconox, imieniem Kirbold, oraz jakiś Agori w zielonej zbroi z wioski Tesara. Obok wozu, na grzbiecie pustynnego stalkera, siedział Glatorianin, w którym Strakk rozpoznał Gresha. - Od kiedy to Tesaranie wysyłają Glatorian na pomoc wiosce Iconox? - zapytał Strakk. - Od kiedy łowcy kości także im zaczęli utrudniać życie - odparł Metus. - Chcą sami sprawdzić ten nowy szlak. Jeśli będzie bezpieczny, też będą z niego korzystać. Ten Agori nazywa się Tarduk. Podobno zna tamte okolice. Metus odwrócił się i spojrzał Strakkowi w oczy z powagą. - Iconox chce wysłać z nimi swojego Glatorianina - chyba rozumiesz, dlaczego? Jeśli się zgodzisz, na pewno uda mi się załatwić dla ciebie kilka walk w Vulcanusie. A tu okrzykną cię wielkim bohaterem. Strakk zaśmiał się gorzko. - Bohaterem... Bohaterowie kończą dwa metry pod ziemią. Niektórym może nawet ktoś położy na grobie kamień ku pamięci. Ale ja jestem rozsądny... czasami. Zgoda, pojadę... za podwójną stawkę. Metus z trudem przełknął ślinę. To oznacza, że Iconox pożegna się z ogromną ilością broni i zapasów na rzecz Strakka. Tylko, że nie było innego wyjścia. Wycofanie się z obietnicy danej Vulcanusowi zagroziłoby całemu systemowi rozwiązywania konfliktów między wioskami poprzez walki Glatorian. Tak czy owak, Metus zapewne wkrótce zbankrutuje. - Załatwione - powiedział trener. - Wyjaśnię to jakoś starszyźnie wioski. Szykuj się do drogi. - Ja już jestem w drodze - uśmiechnął się Strakk. - Szykuj moją nagrodę. Wkrótce ją odbiorę. Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, pomyślał Metus. A tam, dokąd jedziesz, szczęście to za mało. *** Wyruszyli kilka godzin po wschodzie słońca. Gresh chciał wyjechać już o brzasku, ale Strakk uparł się, żeby dopakować jak najwięcej amunicji do miotaczy Thornax i mnóstwo dodatkowej broni. Gresh był zdania, że rozsądniej byłoby podróżować z mniejszym obciążeniem - wtedy szybciej przejechaliby przez pustynię. - Taa... znałem wielu takich, co podróżowali z mniejszym obciążeniem - burknął Strakk. - Szybciej trafili do grobu. Posłuchaj, młody... ty przecież wiesz, z czego słyną łowcy kości. Będzie ich więcej niż nas. Jesteś w stanie załatwić chociaż kilku z nich, zanim oni załatwią ciebie? Jeśli tak, to może - może- masz szansę przeżyć. - Myślisz, że powinniśmy z nimi walczyć? - zapytał Gresh. - Nie, nie - odparł Strakk. - Myślę, że w ogóle nie powinniśmy brać tej roboty. Ale jeśli już jedziemy, zróbmy to mądrze. Pchamy się na ich teren, więc raczej im nie uciekniemy. Dlatego musimy mieć czym walczyć! Strakk nie znał Gresha zbyt dobrze. Ich drogi już wcześniej się skrzyżowały, kiedy wpadli na siebie na pustyni w drodze do wioski Vulxanus. Przytrafiło im się starcie złowcami kości, ale wyszli z niego bez szwanku. Od tego czasu Strakk nie przestaje oglądać się za siebie. Łowcy kości mają bardzo dobrą pamięć. Nie przepadał specjalnie za Greshem. Ten młody tesariański wojownik wydawał się Strakkowi przesadnie szlachetny i prawy. Jedynym Glatorianinem z którym Strakk świetnie się dogadywał, był Malum z Vulcanusa. Jednak wieść niesie, że wygnano go z wioski po tym, jak podczas walki na arenie chciał dobić przeciwnika, który właśnie się poddał. Zdaniem Strakka, był to dowód na to, że mieszkańcy Vulcanusa nie rozumieli, na czym naprawdę polega życie Glatorianina. Strakk podjechał do przodu zaprzęgu. Dwugłowy spikit, ciągnący wóz, wpatrywał się bezmyślnie czworgiem oczu w biegnący przed nimi wyboisty szlak. Glatorianin miał nadzieję, że na wozie jest wystarczająco dużo żywności. Spikity to silne i wytrwałe zwierzęta pociągowe, ale gdy dopada je głód, zjadają wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, łącznie z wozem i woźnicą. - Słyszałem, Tarduk - Strakk zagadnął trzymającego lejce te sarańskiego Agori - że dużo podróżowałeś. - To prawda - odparł Tarduk. - Zbieram artefakty - stare zbroje, broń, zwoje... małe fragmenty historii. Spędzam dużo czasu w ruinach, szukając takich rzeczy. - Mmm, całkiem... ciekawe - przyznał Strakk. ‘’Rety! Co za dziwak!,’’ dodał w myślach. - Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Czarne Szczyty - ciągnął Tarduk. - Pewnie jest tam mnóstwo skarbów. - Czekaj no... - jesteś naszym przewodnikiem - zdumiał się Strakk - i jeszcze tam nie byłeś? - Nie - odpowiedział Tarduk z uśmiechem. - To dlaczego...? - Strakk zaniemówił. - Oprócz niego nie było innych chętnych - wyjaśnił Kirbold. - Łatwo się załapał. - Nie gadajcie tyle - powiedział cicho Gresh. - Głos się tu daleko niesie. Chyba nie chcecie, żeby łowcy kości nas usłyszeli. - Jesteś optymistą, przyjacielu - rzucił Strakk. - Jeśli tu są - a są na pewno - to wiedzą od nas od chwili, kiedy opuściliśmy Iconox. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie wiedzą, co wieziemy. - A co, jeśli wiedzą? - zapytał Gresh. - Strakk wskazał palcem miotacz Thornax w ręku Gresha. - Wtedy pokażesz, czy umiesz się tym posługiwać, młody. *** Niedoświadczony obserwator nazwałby Bara Magna zwykłą pustynią. Faktycznie, niemal w każdym kierunku piramidy wydm lub piaszczyste równiny wypełniały krajobraz aż po horyzont. Tu i ówdzie wiatr porywał piasek do góry i ciskał nim z siłą zdolną uszkodzić nawet glatoriańską zbroję. Na dodatek ten morderczy upadł. Słońce nad Bara Magna pali pustynię w południe tak piekielnym żarem, że zapuszczają się na nią jedynie łowcy kości i ścigani przez nich zdesperowani handlarze. W największy upadł piasek rozgrzewa się tak bardzo, że sam jego dotyk parzy. Każdy, kto utknie na pustyni bez zapasu wody, ginie w ciągu doby. O zmierzchu słońce nagle znika za horyzontem, jakby było pochodnią, którą ktoś pospiesznie zgasił. Kiedy temperatura drastycznie spada, Agori rozpalają ogniska, by się ogrzać. Nocą pustynia staje się po dwakroć niebezpieczna. Nocni drapieżcy wychodzą ze swych jaskiń, spod kamieni i z piasku, gdzie kryją się przed żarem dnia. Pod osłoną mroku łowcy kości zbliżają się czasem nawet na odległość ledwie kilkunastu metrów od wioski, żeby porwać wartownika, który nierozważnie wyszedł poza światło pochodni. Stare przysłowie Agori mówi: „W blasku dnia przynajmniej widzisz, gdy przychodzi po ciebie śmierć”. W nocy nikt nie ma takiego szczęścia. Jednak ci, którzy dobrze znają Bara Magna, wiedzą, że ten świat jest czymś więcej niż tylko piaszczystym pustkowiem. Oni pamiętają czasy, gdy Rzeka Skrall nie była jedyną rzeką przecinającą tę niegdyś pełną zieleni krainę. Pamiętają, że Tesara nie zawsze była małą oazą, lecz częścią rozległej, bujnej dżungli porastającej cały kontynent od wschodniego po jego zachodni kraniec. Oni nadal słyszą krzyk morskich ptaków unoszący się nad oceanem, którego fale przed laty rozbijały się o brzeg daleko na południu. Wszystko to zniknęło jakieś 100 000 lat temu, gdy straszliwy kataklizm na zawsze odmienił oblicze planety. Potem nie było już czasu na rozpamiętywanie dawnych dziejów. Trzeba było myśleć, jak przeżyć do następnego świtu. Zaprzęg brnął przez piasek, lecz Strakk oczyma wyobraźni widział tę krainę taką, jaka była w przeszłości. Pochodził z dalekiej północy - Iconox nie była jego domem. Strakk przejeżdżał akurat w pobliżu, gdy świat nawiedziła katastrofa, nazwana później „Rozpadem”. Powrót w rodzinne strony okazał się niemożliwy, dlatego schronił się w Iconox. Tymczasem wszystko zmieniło się nie do poznania: pustynia wyparła dżunglę, a żar słońca stopił lodowce. Nie było wiadomo, kto jeszcze przeżył... a od tego czasu życie stało się nieustanną walką o przetrwanie. Strakk popatrzył przez ramię do tyłu. Iconox zniknęła za horyzontem. Ściągnął cugle stalkera, a wierzchowiec posłusznie się zatrzymał. - Powinno wystarczyć - powiedział. - Możemy się już zatrzymać. Gresh popatrzył na Strakka ze zdziwieniem. - O czym ty mówisz? - A jak myślisz? - odparł Strakk. - Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będziemy wlec to wszystko przez całą drogę przez Czarne Szczyty? Jeśli naprawdę uwierzyłeś w moją gadkę o walce z łowcami kości, to słońce musiało ci poważnie zaszkodzić. - Na tym właśnie polega nasze zadanie - powiedział Gresh. Strakk parsknął. - No dobra. Plan jest taki. Agori schodzą z wozu, a my bierzemy eksydian, ukrywamy go i rozwalamy wóz na drzazgi. W wiosce opowiemy, że napadli na nas łowcy kości i ukradli towar. Obaj Agori popatrzyli na siebie. Tarduk pokręcił głową, pokazując, że też nie rozumie, o co chodzi. - A potem? - Mija parę tygodni, wracamy tu i odkopujemy skarb. - uśmiechnął się Strakk. - Dzielimy się i każdy jedzie w swoją stronę. I nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda. - Z wyjątkiem mieszkańców Iconox, którym Vulcanus nie odpuści niespłaconego długu - stwierdził Gresh chłodno, niedbałym gestem celując swym miotaczem w Strakka. - No, to plan jest taki. Od tej pory będziesz jechał przed nami. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, wierz mi, nie zajedziesz daleko. - Ty głupi jesteś, czy co? - warknął Strakk. - Mamy w rękach fortunę! Gresh wskazał miotaczem drogę. - Ruszaj. Mamy zadanie do wykonania i wykonamy je. Zrobimy to, co należy. Strakk popatrzył na Gresha z niedowierzaniem, lecz spiął stalkera i pogalopował naprzód, mrucząc pod nosem: - Tylu Glatorian na świecie, a mnie się trafił taki, co musi robić „to, co należy”. Gresh odprowadził go obojętnym spojrzeniem, po czym zwrócił się do Tarduka: - Jak myślisz, co nas tam czeka? Nie lubię niespodzianek. - Wszystko, czego nie chciałbyś spotkać - odparł Tarduk. - Tu było całkiem spokojnie, ale odkąd Voroksowie rozplenili się na Wydmach Zdrady, pustynne nietoperze, węże wydmowe, a nawet jaskiniowe skorpiony-giganty uciekły na północ. Pełno ich wszędzie, aż po Czarne Szczyty. - To jeszcze nie jest najgorsze - wtrącił Kirbold. - Byliście kiedyś na Morzu Piasku? Gresh skinął głową. „Morze” znajdowało się na południe od wioski Vulcanus. Wyglądało jak zwykła pustynia, jednak w większości składało się z grząskiego błota wciągającego każdego, kto próbował przez nie przebrnąć. Szczęście i spryt rzadko pomagały, ale ci, którym zabrakło jednego lub drugiego, leżeli teraz na dnie. - W tej okolicy jest kilka podobnych miejsc - powiedział Kirbold. - Nie za wiele, ale są tak samo paskudne... może nawet gorsze. Jedziesz sobie, niczego nie podejrzewasz, a tu nagle... - Słyszałeś, Strakk? - zapytał Gresh. - Nie mógłbym przegapić tak wspaniałych wieści - odrzekł Glatorianin Lodu. - Jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny, że mogę jechać pierwszy. - Miej oczy otwarte - powiedział Gresh - to nic nam się nie stanie. - Jasne, wam nie... - Strakk nie krył ironii. - Po prostu obserwujcie mnie. Jak zacznie mnie wciągać, to się zatrzymacie... i nic wam się nie stanie. Jechali przez chwilę w ciszy. Daleko przed nimi Czarne Szczyty wyłaniały się zza widnokręgu w całym swym złowieszczym majestacie. Krążyły o nich legendy nawet w czasach, gdy Bara Magna była zielonym rajem. Najpopularniejsze mówiły o podróżnikach, którym nie dane było powrócić z wyprawy w góry. Ci, którym się udało, wrócili całkiem odmienieni. Ich opowieści bardziej pobudzały wyobraźnię. Gresh przyjrzał się Kirboldowi. A ty? Jak to się stało, że wybrali ciebie do tego transportu? - Ja to wydobywam - padła odpowiedź. - Świetnie się tym łata różne rzeczy. Nie rdzewieje, nie zużywa się szybko. - To raczej nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. - Wykopuję to. Wydzieram to ziemi. Inni tego używają, jasna rzecz, ale ja to odkryłem. W pewien sposób, jest dla mnie... jakby moje. Jeśli ma być w niebezpieczeństwie, wolę przy tym być. Gresh skinął głową. Słyszał już dziwniejsze historie. Niejeden Glatorianin nie pozwoliłby tknąć obcemu swojej broni z podobnych przyczyn. Słońce zbliżało się już do zenitu. Gresh wskazał dłonią pochyloną skałę. - Rozbijemy obóz pod tamtą skałą. Przeczekamy najgorszy upał. Kirbold i Tarduk postawili wóz w cieniu. Zanim sami wzięli się za posiłek, dobrze nakarmili spikita. Strakk usiadł na piasku i zamknął oczy, a Gresh stanął na warcie, uważnie obserwując pustynię. - Myślisz, że tam coś jest? - Kirbold zapytał Tarduka. - Kto wie? - te sarański Agori odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Może gdzieś w tych górach była cywilizacja, o której nawet nie słyszeliśmy. Może zostały po niej jakieś urządzenia, narzędzia... ślady jej historii. Dla kogoś takiego jak ja, to skarb, który czeka na odkrycie. - Nie, nie to... chodziło mi o potwory. - Bo ja wiem... jeśli uważasz Skrallów za potwory... Kirbold spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w piasek. - Eee, nie wydaje mi się. Ale jeśli nas zaatakują... to nie bardzo mamy się gdzie ukryć, nie sądzisz? *** Wyruszyli ponownie późnym popołudniem. Strakk natychmiast dostrzegł pustynnego nietoperza, który wynurzył się znienacka ze środka wydmy i wciągnął piaskowego lisa pod powierzchnię. Spikit, który też to widział, zaryczał z wściekłości i strachu. - Nienawidzę tych stworzeń - powiedział Strakk. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ci taki wyskoczy spod nóg. - Skorpiony-giganty są najgorsze - oznajmił Tarduk, czując dreszcz na plecach. - Wpadłem na nie parę razy, kiedy szukałem artefaktów w jaksiniach. - Na to jest prosty sposób - rzucił Strakk. - Jaki? - Nie łazić po jaskiniach - uśmiechnął się Glatorianin. - Ja martwiłbym się bardziej wężami wydmowymi - włączył się Kirbold. - Tak? A dlaczego? - zaciekawił się Strakk. - Bo są wszędzie dookoła nas! Stalker Gresha wpadł w panikę i stanął dęba. Wierzchowiec Strakka zrobił to samo. Spikit wierzgnął, chcąc zerwać się do galopu, lecz Kirbold zatrzymał go w miejscu, mocno trzymając lejce. Piasek wokół nich poruszał się rytmicznie - to jadowite węże wydmowe wiły się tuż pod powierzchnią. Wyglądało to tak, jakby fale oceanu kołysały się pod piaskiem, ale ten widok nie działał kojąco. Węże wydmowe nie bały się zaatakować przeciwnika o wiele większego od nich, a ich jad był taki silny, że jedno ukąszenie mogło zabić w ciągu kilku sekund. - Musieliśmy wjechać w ich gniazdo! - krzyknął Strakk. - I co teraz? Gresh próbował za wszelką cenę opanować swojego stalkera. - Jeśli twoje zwierzę padnie, skacz! Inaczej cię przygniecie! - Dzięki, w życiu bym na to nie wpadł - warknął Strakk. - Gdybyś mnie wcześniej posłuchał... - Tam jest luka! - krzyknął Tarduk. - Patrzcie! W miejscu, które wskazywał, piasek był nieruchomy. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że to była ich jedyna droga ucieczki z pułapki. - Jazda! - rozkazał Gresh, kierując swojego stalkera w stronę przejścia. Strakk na swym stalkerze zdołał wyrwać się do przodu, przeskakując przez mrowie węży, które nagle wynurzyły się z piasku. Spikit, poganiany przez Kirbolda, już nie mógł biec dalej. Strakk gnał przed siebie i ani myślał się oglądać za innymi. Niespodziewanie jego stal ker zachwiał się w biegu, a chwilę później już wsysał go płynny piasek. Zanim Strakk zdążył zeskoczyć, tkwił już po pas w śmiertelnej pułapce. - Ratunku! - krzyknął. - Nie możemy mu pomóc - ostrzegł Kirbold. - Jeśli podejdziemy za blisko, nas też wciągnie. - To Glatorianin. Nie mogę go tak zostawić - powiedział Gresh. Obejdziemy płynny piasek dookoła i wyciągniemy go. - Ale będziemy musieli przejechać przez węże - zauważył Tarduk. - No, to przynajmniej mamy jakiś wybór - powiedział Kirbold. - Albo on, albo my! Część II Dwaj Glatorianie - Gresh i Strakk - wynajęci przez mieszkańców wioski Iconox ochraniają transport cennego metalu zwanego Eksydianem, przeznaczonego dla wioski Vulcanus. Towarzyszą im dwaj Agori - Tarduk i Kirbold. Zagrożenie ze strony łowców kości grasujących na pustyni zmusiło ich do obrania dłuższej, dotychczas nieprzebytej drogi wiodącej przez tajemnicze Czarne Szczyty. Jednak kłopoty dopadają wędrowców na długo przed dotarciem w góry. Karawana wjeżdża w sam środek gniazda wężów wydmowych. Strakk, próbując wymknąć się z pułapki, zostaje wciągnięty przez płynne piaski i zapada się coraz głębiej. Gresh nie miał czasu do namysłu. Za kilka sekund piasek miał pochłonąć Strakka, a węże stopniowo zacieśniały krąg wokół wozu. Jedyna droga ucieczki wiodła przez połać płynnego piasku, ale ciężki wóz zatonąłby w nim jak kamień. Nagle olśnienie! Pomysł był szalony, bliski samobójstwa, lecz miał szanse powodzenia. Wszystko zależało od tego, jak daleko skacze i jak szybki jest stalker Gresha, oraz od tego, co on sam wie o wężach wydmowych. Jeśli choć jeden element planu nie wypali, żaden z nich nie ujdzie z tego z życiem. - Tarduk! Potrzebna mi lina - ta, którą przywiązane są sztaby Eksydianu! Natychmiast! - krzyknął Gresh. Agori błyskawicznie odciął linę. Kawałek, który rzucił Greshowi, miał ledwie dwa metry. Pozostała część liny tkwiła pod ładunkiem. - Cokolwiek się teraz wydarzy, niech nikt nawet nie piśnie - zarządził Gresh. - Trzymajcie zaprzęg w miejscu i żadnego gadania, jasne? Kirbold i Tarduk skinęli. Żaden z nich nie palił się do rozmowy. Z drugiej strony, gdyby zbliżył się do nich wąż wydmowy, trudno byłoby im się powstrzymać od wrzasku. Gresh zrobił z liny lasso i spiął stalkera do galopu. Musiał wszystko dobrze zgrać w czasie. Zbliżając się do krawędzi płynnego piasku, zmusił wierzchowca do skoku. W momencie, gdy przeskakiwał ponad zdradliwym piaskiem, Gresh rzucił pętlę lassa na Strakka. Impet skoku stalkera wyrwał Glatorianina z pułapki. - Uratowałeś mnie! - krzyknął uszczęśliwiony i zdumiony Strakk. - Nie wierzę! - Musiałem - odparł Gresh. - A teraz wracamy po zaprzęg. - Oszalałeś?! - wrzasnął Strakk. - Chcesz wracać do tego gniazda węży? Zależy mi na eksydianie tak samo jak wszystkim, ale nie będę ryzykował życiem. - No, to niczym cennym nie ryzykujesz - rzucił Gresh. - Nie ma mowy - Strakk pokręcił głową. - Nie ma czasu na dyskusję - powiedział Gresh. - Dostaniesz połowę mojej zapłaty za tę robotę. Oczy Strakka błysnęły chciwie. - To na co jeszcze czekamy? Jazda. Gresh pojechał przodem. Obaj jeźdźcy przeskoczyli przez połać płynnego piasku i pogalopowali w stronę zaprzęgu, mając nadzieję, że ich wierzchowce unikną spotkania z jadowitymi kłami węży. Jednak zamiast zatrzymać się przy wozie, Gresh zaczął krążyć wokół niego jak opętany. Zdumiony Strakk uczynił to samo. Agori w milczeniu przyglądali się Glatorianom, którzy najwyraźniej postradali rozum. - Czy masz w tym jakiś cel? - zapytał Strakk. - Pewnie - odparł Gresh. - Węże wydmowe nie wyłażą na powierzchnię, prawda? Czyli nie używają ani wzroku, ani węchu podczas polowania. - Za to używają słuchu - domyślił się Strakk. - Dlatego tak hałasujemy. - Dokładnie - uśmiechnął się Gresh. - To działa, widzisz? Strakk obejrzał się za siebie. Węże już nie otaczały zaprzęgu, lecz podążały za nim jak fala. - Yiiiii! - wrzasnął. - Tędy! - krzyknął Gresh. Tesarański Glatorianin pogalopował w kierunku płynnego piasku. Strakk - tuż za nim. Wierzchowiec Gresha znów przeskoczył ponad zdradliwym miejscem. Stalker Strakka zrobił z trudem to samo. Wygłodniałe węże wydmowe nie były w stanie ominąć pułapki: piasek pochłonął je, nie dając najmniejszej nawet szansy na wydostanie się. - Nieźle przemyślane - przyznał Strakk. - Jedna pułapka przeciwko drugiej. Prawie żałuję, że kosztowało cię to połowę twojej zapłaty... Kilka godzin później wędrowcy dotarli do podnóża Czarnych Szczytów. Wóz ledwie mieścił się na wąskiej ścieżce pomiędzy skałami, dlatego Grech chciał, aby Strakk jechał pierwszy, podczas gdy on miał zamykać pochód. Strakk nie okazał wielkiego entuzjazmu wobec jego propozycji. Gresh wyjaśnił zatem, że jeśli ktokolwiek podąża ich śladem od strony Iconox, nie urządzi zasadzki z przodu, lecz raczej zajdzie ich od tyłu. - Nigdy nie wiadomo - rzekł Strakk. - Widziałem pułapki w miejscach, w których nikt by się ich nigdy nie spodziewał. Ale ty jesteś za młody, by to wszystko pamiętać. - Co dokładnie? - Wojnę. W czasach, kiedy Bara Magna była częścią większego świata... długo przed Rozpadem... musiałeś o nie słyszeć. Gresh słyszał o wojnie, która odmieniła ich świat ponad 100 000 lat temu. Inni Glatorianie niechętnie o niej opowiadali. Wyglądało, jakby za wszelką cenę pragnęli wyrzucić z pamięci wszelkie związane z nią wspomnienia. - Jasne - powiedział Gresh. - Tylko, jaki to ma związek z...? - Czarne Szczyty były jednym z nielicznych miejsc, w których nie toczyły się żadne bitwy – ciągnął Strakk. - Nikt nie chciał o nie walczyć? – zapytał Gresh. - Nikt nie miał odwagi się do nich zbliżyć – padła odpowiedź – Spójrz na te skały. Założę się, że pełno w nich cennych złóż metali i kto wie czego tam jeszcze. Myślisz, że ktoś chce je wydobywać? Zapomnij. Nie było takich tu nawet wtedy, gdy nie było tu Skrallów. Na wspomnienie o Skrallach, Gresh zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miotacza. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Plemię Skały nie wywodziło się z pustynnych regionów Bara Magna. Ich domem była kraina wulkanów na dalekiej północy. Mieszkali tam przez wiele stuleci, ochraniani przez klasę wojowników – Skrallów. W niezbyt dalekiej przeszłości Plemię Skały i Skrallowie pojawili się na południu, zasiedlając Czarne Szczyty i otaczające je ziemie. Zbudowali tam miasto Roxtus większe od każdej wioski na Bara Magna. Plotka głosi, że przenieśli się w te rejony, uciekając przed czymś znacznie groźniejszym od nich, ale nie było na to dowodu i prawdziwe powody pozostały nieznane. Wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że przybyszom nie zależało na przyjaźni z innymi plemionami. Mimo że wysyłali wojowników do walk Glatorian, nawet nie udawali, że im to odpowiada. Każdy, kto miał z nimi do czynienia, czuł, że wódz Tuma i jego plemię woleliby zwyczajnie brać to, czego chcą. Na razie jednak przestrzegali zasad. System walk na arenie nie był problemem dla Plemienia Skały – Skrallowie byli wyśmienitymi wojownikami. Do tej pory żaden nie uległ w starciu z innym Glatorianem. Gresh doskonale o tym wiedział. Sam nie tak dawno przegrał starcie ze Skrallem w wiosce Vulcanus. Skrall był gotów złamać surowe zasady walki na arenie i gdyby nie interwencja innego Glatorianina, tamten pojedynek byłby ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Gresh dokonałby w swoim życiu. Na samo wspomnienie Gresha ogarnął wstyd. Tesaranie liczyli na jego zwycięstwo, a on zawiódł swoje plemię. Gresh przestał o tym myśleć. To nie był najlepszy czas na planowanie rewanżu. On i jego towarzysze wkroczyli właśnie na terytorium Plemienia Skały. Brak ostrożności mógłby wpędzić ich w konflikt z więcej niż jednym Skrallem. - Patrzcie! – powiedział nagle Kirbold, wskazując na szczyt wzgórza. Gresh spojrzał w górę. To, co zobaczył, przypominało trzech Glatorian stojących na krawędzi szczytu. Kiedy jednak przyjrzał się lepiej, przekonał się, że to tylko maski i zbroje zawieszone na wbitych w piasek tyczkach. - To tylko kukły – powiedział. – Pewnie mają odstraszać nieproszonych gości. - Całkiem skutecznie – stwierdził Strakk – Przyjrzyj się uważnie zbrojom. - Już się przyjrzałem. No i co? - To nie są zbroje Skrallów. Jedna jest czerwona, druga niebieska, trzecia zielona. Jak sądzisz, skąd je wzięli? Po mojemu, zdarli je z martwych Glatorian. Założysz się, że mam rację? - Ja się nie zakładam – oznajmił Gresh. - Tak tylko ci się zdaje, młody – roześmiał się Strakk. – Przychodząc tu, założyłeś się z losem o własne życie. - Powinniście zamilknąć. Glatorianie błyskawicznie odwrócili się, jednocześnie mierząc swymi miotaczami w górę – tam, skąd dobiegły te złowieszczo spokojne słowa. Tarduk mocniej zacisnął uchwyt na lejcach spikita, gotów w każdej chwili poderwać go do galopu. Kirbold skulił się na wypadek nagłej salwy z miotaczy. Wysoko, na skalistym stoku stał Glatorianin w czerwonej zbroi. Strakk i Gresh rozpoznali go natychmiast. Zwał się Malum. Swego czasu jego imię wymawiano z wielkim szacunkiem, lecz niepohamowany temperament okrył Maluma złą sławą. Podczas pojedynku na arenie próbował zadać śmierć poddającemu się Glatorianinowi. Za tę zbrodnię został wygnany z wioski Vulcanus. Od tego czasu jego domem była pustynia. - Proszę, proszę, kogo ja widzę – ucieszył się Strakk – A już myślałem, że pożarły cię pustynne nietoperze. - Rany, zróbcie coś! – szepnął Kirbold – On nas zaraz ograbi! - Nie ma obawy – zapewnił Strakk – Na co mu eksydian na takim odludziu? A poza tym, gdyby Malum chciał, już dawno leżelibyśmy tu martwi. Prawda, stary druhu? Malum spojrzał na Strakka lodowatym wzrokiem. - Nigdy nie byłem twoim druhem. Teraz też nie jestem. - Czego chcesz? – spytał Gresh. - Chcę was ostrzec – padła odpowiedź. – Skrallowie są ostatnio dość niespokojni. Pełno ich w górach, polują na coś, może na kogoś, może na was. A wy się drzecie tak, że słychać was w Tajun. Ułatwiacie im sprawę. - Tak bardzo się o nas troszczysz? – Strakk splunął. – Żal ci będzie, jak nas zabiją Skrallowie, a nie ty? Uśmiech na twarzy Maluma nie wróżył nic dobrego. - Szczerze mówiąc… tak. *** Raanu, starszy wioski Vulcanus, miał poważne zmartwienia. Bez Maluma jego wioska miała do dyspozycji ledwie jednego doświadczonego Glatoriana. Było też kilku nieopierzonych kandydatów na wojowników, ale, póki co, nie daliby rady kulawemu Agori. Ostatni pojedynek z Glatorianem z wioski Iconox został rozstrzygnięty na korzyść Vulcanus. Iconox miał zapłacić eksydianem, ale cenny metal jeszcze nie dotarł. Raanu właśnie się dowiedział, dlaczego. - Przez Czarne Szczyty? Czy oni ogłupieli? Metus, pochodzący z Iconox trener Glatorian, rozłożył ręce. - Wiesz, łowcy kości… - Wiem o łowcach kości – przerwał mu Raanu. – O niczym innym ostatnio nie słyszę. Ale mój lud oczekuje tego, co sprawiedliwie zdobył przez zwycięstwo na arenie. Jeśli Iconox nie dostarczy zapłaty… - …Vulcanus nie będzie skłonny oddać tego, co przegra – jeśli przegra – w następnym pojedynku – dokończył Metus. - A jeśli do tego dojdzie, Metusie… nasz system zawali się na naszych oczach. Kiedy przerwiemy obyczaj rozwiązywania sporów za pomocą walk Glatorian, czeka nas tylko jedno: wojna. Metus zadumał się. Niewątpliwie Raanu miał rację. Wieki temu Agori zrozumieli , że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na zbrojny konflikt między wioskami. Nie jeden miał w pamięci żywy obraz koszmaru zniszczenia, jaki pozostawiła po sobie ostatnia wojna. Właśnie dlatego wszelkie spory między wioskami rozstrzygały pojedynki reprezentujących ich Glatorian. Ten system opierał się jednak na wzajemnym zaufaniu. Wynik pojedynku na arenie nie podlegał dyskusji i był przez wszystkich bezwzględnie akceptowany. Gdyby jedna wioska złamała zasady lub nie spłaciła długu, pozostałe postąpiłyby tak samo. - Wobec tego musimy mieć nadzieję, że ci, których Iconox wynajęła do transportu, nie zawiodą – powiedział cicho. – Jeśli łowcy kości… albo nawet Skrallowie przechwycą ten ładunek, nic nie uchroni nas przed katastrofą. *** Malum zniknął. Wtopił się między skały równie szybko i niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił, ze swobodą kogoś, kto urodził się wśród gór. Dokąd poszedł? – tego ani Gresh, ani Strajk nie wiedzieli i nawet nie chcieli wiedzieć. Nie zamierzali jednak lekceważyć jego przestrogi. - Skrallowie… - zaczął Tarduk. – Kiedyś próbowałem wykopać kilka artefaktów w pobliżu Roxtus... kiepski pomysł, wiem. Ledwie uciekłem. Gdyby mnie wtedy dopadli, byłby ze mnie trup. Droga przez Czarne Szczyty wiodła na wschód, lecz ścieżka, którą jechali w większości zatarła się przez lata. Chłodniejsze górskie powietrze przyniosło odrobinę ulgi w podróży, zwłaszcza Strakkowi, który od czasu do czasu musiał zejść z wierzchowca, by pomóc pchać wóz pod górę. Ciszę zakłócał jedynie stukot kopyt stalkerów, świst wiatru między szczytami i ciche popiskiwanie kół wozu. Ostry krzyk górskiego szponnika zaniepokoił obu Glatorian. Drugi postawił ich na baczność. Szponnik to duży drapieżny ptak, którego rozpiętość skrzydeł sięga półtora metra. Jego pazury drą pancerz z taką łatwością, jak gdyby darły suchy pergamin. Poluje głównie na małe zwierzęta, lecz powodowany głodem nie waha się atakować znacznie większych od siebie przeciwników. Jednak Gresh i Strakk przygotowali broń do strzału, spodziewając się spotkania z kimś znacznie groźniejszym niż górski szponnik. - Tobie też się zdawało, że to nie był ptak? – Strakk zapytał ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Brzmiało raczej jak sygnał – odparł Gresh. - Skrallowie? - Nie inaczej. Łowcy kości nie zapuszczają się w te strony. Strakk pokręcił głową. - Wychodzi na to, ze łowcy kości są mądrzejsi niż myślałem. - Co robimy? – zapytał Tarduk. – Uciekamy? Szykujemy się do walki? - Słyszeliśmy ich sygnał. To znaczy, że są blisko. Za późno na ucieczkę – stwierdził Strakk. – Ty, młody, zawsze mi wyglądałeś na takiego, co chce zostać bohaterem. Teraz masz okazję zginąć jak bohater. Gresh bił się z myślami. Mogli jeszcze zawrócić, poszukując innej drogi. Mogli też udać, że nie słyszeli niczego podejrzanego, i jechać dalej, wypatrując zasadzki Skrallów. Domyślał się, jaką opcję wybrałby Strakk – brać nogi za pas i jak najszybciej zostawić góry za sobą. Tylko który sposób dawał najlepszą szansę na dostarczenie towaru do miejsca przeznaczenia? Za późno. Zbyt długo zwlekał z decyzją. Skrallowie już ich otoczyli. Wojownicy w czarnych zbrojach kolejno wyłaniali się z ukrycia. - To ziemia Skrallów – oznajmił jeden z nich. - Przejście zabronione – dodał drugi. - Chyba że Tuma zechce was widzieć – dorzucił trzeci. – Co macie na wozie? Pokazać! - Jeśli to zrobimy, zabiorą eksydian – szepnął trwożnie Kirbold. - A jeśli nie, to zabiją nas i zabiorą go tak czy owak – odparł Tarduk, po czym odwrócił się powoli i odsłonił ładunek. Skrallowie z reguły nie okazują radości, nawet się nie uśmiechają. Jednak tym wojownikom udało się sięgnąć wyżyn dotychczas niedostępnych dla ich gatunku – niemal wybuchnęli radosnym śmiechem. Patrzyli na bezcenny skarb, który za chwilę będzie należał do nich. Na przeszkodzie stali tylko ci dwaj Glatorianie i dwaj mali Agori. W jednej chwili atmosfera zgęstniała. - Rekwirujemy ładunek – rzucił szorstko przywódca grupy. – Wynoście się stąd. Strakk odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej los był dla nich łaskawy. Co prawda eksydian przepadnie, ale przynajmniej ocalą głowy. Właśnie miał powiedzie, że „oferta” Skralla brzmi nieźle, kiedy odezwał się Gresh. - Pracujemy dla Iconox – powiedział hardo Glatorian. – Ładunek nie należy do nas. Nie możemy go oddać bez zgody właściciela. Twarz Skralla pochmurniała. - Spróbujcie – wycedził. - Tumie się to nie spodoba – ostrzegł Gresh. Co ten dureń wyprawia?, pomyślał Strakk. Wszyscy przez niego zginiemy! - Iconox ma dług wobec Roxtusa – skłamał Gresh. – Mamy rozkaz dostarczyć zapłatę bezpośrednio Tumie wraz z pokorną prośbą o wybaczenie opóźnienia. Tego sobie życzył sam Tuma. Chcesz mu powiedzieć, że nie usłyszy spodziewanych przeprosin od Agori, bo odesłałeś posłańców z powrotem na pustynię? Jego słowa gwałtownie ostudziły emocje Skrallów. Tuma, ich wódz, był jedyną osobą, której się naprawdę bali. Krążyły wśród nich legendy o jego ogromnej sile. Mówiono, że może z łatwością pokonać każdego Skralla, że dla zabawy łamie kości swoim wojownikom. Nikomu nie uśmiechało się stanąć przed nim i wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie otrzymał tego, czego oczekiwał. - W porządku, pojedziecie z nami – odpowiedział Skrall. – Rozbroić ich. Dwaj Skrallowie podeszli do Glatorian, zabrali ich miotacze Thornax, topór Strakka i tarczę Gresha, a następnie przeszukali wóz. Skonfiskowali znalezioną w nim dodatkową broń, po czym kazali Glatorianom przesiąść się na wóz, a sami dosiedli ich wierzchowców. Pod czujnym okiem Skrallów trzymających broń w pogotowiu zaprzęg ruszył dalej. - Genialnie, mistrzu – mruknął Strakk. – Teraz dostarczą nas Tumie do rąk własnych razem z eksydianem, który mu się nie należy. Myślisz, że zrozumie dowcip, uśmieje się do łez, a potem puści nas wolno? - Nie – odparł cierpko Gresh. – bo wcale nie mam zamiaru się z nim spotkać. - Jak to? - Tak to – odwarknął Gresh, waląc Strakka sztabą eksydianu prosto w łeb. Bardziej zdumiony, niż poturbowany Strakk nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Po chwili obaj tłukli się zawzięcie na tyle wozu. - Dosyć! – Skrall jadący najbliżej wozu podjechał bliżej, żeby ich rozdzielić. Na to właśnie liczył Gresh. Gdy tylko Skrall znalazł się w jego zasięgu, otrzymał potężny cios sztabą eksydianu. Gresh wyrwał mu miotacz z ręki i, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, wystrzelił, mierząc w skalną ścianę po prawej, przeładował i strzelił ponownie – tym razem w skałę w po lewej. Oba trafienia wywołały lawinę, niosącą tony skalnych odłamków w dół prosto na zaprzęg i jego eskortę. Skrallowie rzucili się do ucieczki przed lawiną. Gresh wyrzucił zamroczonego Skrapla z siodła, wskoczył na grzbiet stalkera i krzyknął: - Jazda, Kirbold! Agori strzelił lejcami, a spikit ruszył do biegu z prędkością, jakiej nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał. Spadające głazy bombardowały boki wozu mknącego przez wąwóz w ucieczce przed rozwścieczonymi Skrallami. - Doganiają nas! – wrzasnął Tarduk. - Nie może być! – Strakk kipiał sarkazmem. – Oni biegną, my jedziemy wozem z kilkoma tonami eksydianu. Jakim cudem nas doganiają? - Dalej! – rzucił Gresh. – Może ich jakoś zgubimy. - Lepiej się zamknij! – warknął Strakk, próbując rozmasować sobie obolałą od ciosu Gresha głowę. – Następnym razem ja układam plan. Chcesz ich zgubić? Dawaj to! Strakk odebrał Greshowi miotacz Thornax i odwrócił się w stronę pościgu. Wycelował w swis skalny ponad nimi i wypalił. Skała rozpadła się na kawałki, sprowadzając na nich kolejny deszcz kamieni. Niestety, przy okazji wybuchu spowodował pęknięcie całego zbocza – teraz gigantyczna kamienna płyta błyskawicznie osuwała się w stronę uciekinierów. - Z wozu! – wrzasnął Tarduk. Spikit stanął dęba i uskoczył w bok, niemal przewracając wóz, lecz Strakk i obaj Agori zdołali już z niego zeskoczyć. Stalker Gresha wierzgnął, zrzucając jeźdźca z siodła, i pogalopował przed siebie. Tarduk dał nura pod wóz, w ostatniej chwili wciągając tam również Gresha. Fala kamiennego gruzu pchana przez osuwające się zbocze uderzyła w bok zaprzęgu, spychając go pod przeciwległą ścianę. Chwilę potem było po wszystkim. Tam gdzie przed momentem byli Glatorianie i Agori ze swoim wozem, znajdowało się ogromne rumowisko. W powietrzu unosił się duszący skalny pył. Dookoła zaległa martwa cisza. Skrallowie, którym udało się ujść z życiem, podeszli bliżej. Pierwszy rzut oka wystarczył, by zrozumieli, że sami nie dadzą rady niczego wydobyć spod tak wielkiej sterty kamieni. - I co my teraz powiemy Tumie? – zapytał jeden z wojowników. - Nic – odparł przywódca grupy. – Nie było żadnego transportu. Nikogo nie widzieliśmy. Jeśli ktoś ich kiedyś odkopie, będzie wyglądało, jakby spotkał ich nieszczęśliwy wypadek… Po prostu kolejny wypadek w niebezpiecznej okolicy. Skrall popatrzył na topór i tarczę – broń Strakka i Gresha – które trzymał w rękach. Niewiele myśląc rzucił je na między kamienie na rumowisku. - To nam nie będzie potrzebne… im też się już więcej nie przyda. Część III Dwaj Glatorianie - Gresh i Strakk - zostali wynajęci do ochrony transportu cennego metalu zwanego eksydianem z wioski Iconox do wioski Vulcanus. W tej niebezpiecznej misji towarzyszą im dwaj Agori - Tarduk i Kirbold. Najprostszy szlak łączący obie wioski został opanowany przez bandy łowców kości. Aby dostarczyć towar do miejsca przeznaczenia, podróżnicy wybierają drogę przez tajemnicze Czarne Szczyty. W górach znajdujących się na terytorium okrutnych Skrallów drużyna wpada w ręce zbrojnego patrolu. Glatorianie wiedzą, że gdy zostaną doprowadzeni do wioski Skrallów, już jej nie opuszczą. Podejmują zatem próbę ucieczki. W akcie desperacji Strakk wywołuje kamienną lawinę strzałem z miotacza Thornax. W rezultacie Glatorianie, Agori oraz ich wóz z cennym ładunkiem zostają pogrzebani pod stosem kamieni. Skrallowie są przekonani o ich śmierci. Jednak w świecie Bara Magna nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje... Strakk nic nie widział. Strakk nie mógł oddychać. Oczywiście, nie miał stuprocentowej pewności...ale czuł, że nie jest dobrze. Wystarczy mi, pomyślał. Ostatni raz zrobiłem coś dla innych. Mam zbyt miękkie serce. to jest mój problem. Dosyć! Nigdy więcej! Jak zostanę mistrzem areny, w życiu nie wezmę takiej roboty, choćby nie wiem, co. Machnął zaciśniętą pięścią, uderzając w coś twardego. To coś złapało go za nadgarstek i szarpnęło mocno do przodu. Strakk wyrżnął jak długi na ziemię. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, dostrzegł przyćmione skalnym pyłem światło i poruszające się w nim znajome sylwetki. Wzniecony przy upadku pył zmusił go do gwałtownego kaszlu. - No dobra - wykrztusił po chwili. - Co się stało? - Jeszcze się pytasz? - Gresh trzepnął Strakka ze złością. - Twoja kanonada sprowadziła na nas lawinę. Całe zbocze spadło nam na łby. - Ale chyba żyjemy, nie? - mruknął Strakk, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Gdyby było inaczej, trafilibyśmy tam, dokąd idą dobre dusze. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było tutaj. - Lawina zepchnęła nas pod ścianę wąwozu. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że otwiera się wejście w skale - powiedział Tarduk. - No i wpadliśmy przez nie tutaj. - A co z wozem? A towar? - zaniepokoił się Strakk. Jeśli eksydian przepadł, mógł zapomnieć o zapłacie i cała wyprawa okazałaby się stratą czasu. - Spikit jest trochę poobijany, ale wóz jest cały - odparł Kirbold. - Miło, że zapytałeś. Przedzierając się przez chmurę pyłu Gresh wrócił do miejsca, o którym mówił Tarduk. Wyjście było zamknięte. Zaparł się z całej siły, próbując odsunąć skałę, ale bez efektu. - Nawet jeśli otwiera się od środka, po drugiej stronie na pewno blokuje nas gigantyczne rumowisko. Tędy raczej nie wyjdziemy. Tarduk poświecił pochodnią w głąb spowitego mrokiem korytarza. - Tylko czy jest stąd jakieś inne wyjście? Strakk zrobił krok naprzód, badając uważnie powierzchnię ścian. Skała była wypolerowana i idealnie gładka. Miał nadzieję, że drugie wyjście - jeśli tu w ogóle było - nie znajdowało się gdzieś na suficie, ponieważ wspinaczka była wykluczona. Podszedł dalej, wypatrując rys, szczelin, czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na istnienie drzwi, lecz w zasięgu światła pochodni Tarduka nie znalazł nic podobnego. - Jak myślicie, daleko to się ciągnie? - zapytał. - To nie jest naturalny korytarz - stwierdził Gresh. - Ktoś go wykuł. Ale po co? I dokąd on prowadzi? - No cóż - Tarduk wzruszył ramionami. - Wygląda na to, że dokądkolwiek by nie prowadził, my i tak musimy tam iść... Chyba że wolicie tak tu stać do końca życia? Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że korytarz był wystarczająco szeroki, by mógł jechać zaprzęg z eksydianiem. Według Kirbolda początkowy odcinek korytarza biegł mniej więcej z zachodu na wschód, czyli mniej więcej w kierunku, który odpowiadał ich marszrucie. Oczywiście, gdyby nie znaleźli wyjścia, a korytarz zawiódł ich daleko na wschód, z pewnością minęliby Mroczną Kaskadę i wylądowali na Wschodnich Ziemiach. Nikomu nie podobała siętaka opcja. Wiedzieli, że żaden podróżnik - nawet spośród Skrallów - nigdy stamtąd nie wrócił. Pochodnia Tarduka, którą niósł idący na przedzie Gresha, była jedynym źródłem światła w korytarzu. Do tej pory nie natknęli się na żadne znaki, strzałki lub inne wskazówki pozwalające domyślić się, gdzie się naprawdę znajdowali się czy dokąd szli. Tarduk martwił się, że nie widzieli także żądnego znaku życia. Pustynne nietoperze z pewnością wykorzystałyby każdy otwór w skale, by dostać się do środka. Jeśli było tu inne wyjście, mogło być zamknięte. Być może w ogóle go nie było... Przez chwilę Tarduk żałował, że plemiona na Bara Magna nie są związane ze swoimi żywiołami w inny sposób, niż tylko pochodzeniem. A gdyby tak Plemię Dżungli panowało nad życiem roślinnym? Albo gdyby Plemię Lodu miało władzę nad lodem? Strakk mógłby wtedy zmrozić wejście do korytarza w bryłę lodu i skruszyć ją jednym uderzeniem topora. Przyjemnie było tak pofantazjować, ale chyba lepiej, że to niemożliwe. Przecież ledwie sto tysięcy lat temu wojownicy, tacy jak Strakk, toczyli wielką wojnę na planecie. Każdy wie czym się to skończyło. Tarduk wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby mieli wtedy moc kontroli nad żywiołem. - Hej, popatrzcie na to - powiedział Gresh. - Co to ma być? Świecąc sobie pochodnią, przyglądał się znakom wyrytym na ścianie po prawej stronie korytarza. Serie kręgów z liniami wpisanymi w nie pod różnymi kątami przypominały dziwaczne pismo. Na twarzy Tarduka pojawił się uśmiech. - Widziałem kiedyś coś takiego! - oznajmił, rzucając się do ściany, by obejrzeć znaki z bliska. - Natknąłem się na nie kilka razy w ruinach! - Świetnie - ucieszył się Strakk. - Mam nadzieję, że tu jest napisane: "Wyjście". - Nie wiem, co tu jest napisane. Nigdy nie potrafiłem ich odczytać - powiedział Tarduk. - Ale sądząc po tym, gdzie je znalazłem, myślę, że... chyba... - Co wreszcie?! - zniecierpliwił się Strakk. - ... myślę, że mają jakiś związek z Wielkimi Istotami... - dokończył cicho Tarduk. - No to wspaniale - załamany Strakk złapał się za głowę. - Po prostu wspaniale. Już lepiej być nie może. No, chyba że zaraz zaleje mnie strumień lawy... - Fakt... to niezbyt... dobre wieści - przyznał Gresh. - Wiecie co? Chyba zostawiłem w domu gulasz na otwartym ogniu - wymamrotał Kirbold. - Powinienem wracać. Tarduk doskonale rozumiał towarzyszy. Nawet jeśli nikt nigdy nie spotkał Wielkich Istot osobiście, wszyscy o nich słyszeli. Bardziej wyrozumiali mieszkańcy planety przypisywali im stworzenie tego, co na Bara Magna jeszcze pozostało z rozwiniętej technologii. Jednak ogromna większość obarczała ich winą za katastrofę, która nawiedziła ten świat. Dlaczego tak było, Tarduk nie był pewien - z biegiem czasu prawda zmieniła się w legendę. Jeśli dobrze ją rozumiał, nie chodziło o to, że Wielkie Istoty dopuściły się jakiegoś ohydnego czynu, lecz o to, że nie uczyniły czegoś niezmiernie ważnego. Konsekwencjami ich zaniedbania był tragiczny w skutkach kataklizm. Od tamtej pory nie rozmawiano o Wielkich Istotach. Nikt nie życzył sobie ich widzieć, mimo że raczej nie należało oczekiwać, że spotkanie jednej z nich było rzeczą prostą. W przeszłości Tarduk kilkakrotnie podejmował próbę odnalezienia Wielkich Istot, lecz przywódca plemienia zabronił mu poszukiwań, uznając je za "stratę energii". Ale tutaj go nie ma, pomyślał Tarduk. Może wreszcie teraz dowiem się czegoś. - W jakim celu Wielkie Istoty miałyby wykuć taki tunel w skale? - dociekał Gresh. - Żeby dotrzeć na drugą stronę góry? - podpowiedział Strakk z nadzieją w głosie. - A może Wielkie Istoty zbudowały to miejsce... i zostawiły strażników? - zasugerował Tarduk. - Niewykluczone, że wiedzą, kto tu teraz jest. - Po stu tysiącach lat? Daj spokój - obruszył się Strakk. Wtem jakiś odgłos zabrzmiał echem w głębi korytarza - głuchy dźwięk, jakby coś oderwało się ze sklepienia i spadło na ziemię. Wszyscy zamarli. - Ktoś tam jest - szepnął Kirbold. - Jest albo i nie jest - powiedział Gresh także nie podnosząc głosu. - Idę to sprawdzić. Zanim Strakk zdążył zaprotestować, Gresh ruszył przed siebie. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej podłoga korytarza wyglądała już nieco inaczej. Gładką powierzchnię zastąpiły tysiące czarnych kamieni. Na ścianach było też więcej symboli. Z góry dobiegały kolejne dziwne odgłosy - ciche skrobanie i jakby syk powietrza. Gresh miał nerwy napięte do granic. - Gresh! - usłyszał krzyk Tarduka. - Podłoga się rusza pod twoimi stopami! Gresh spojrzał w dół. Tarduk miał rację. "Kamienie", po których stąpał, były w rzeczywistości żukami scarabax. Cały rój scarabaksów pokrywał podłogę korytarza od ściany do ściany. Młode osobniki nie były problemem - można je łatwo rozdeptać. Lecz dorosłe scarabaksy miały pancerz twardy jak stal. Na dodatek niewiele było trzeba, by sprowokować je do ataku. Gresh szybko dał krok wstecz. Wywołał tym gwałtowne poruszenie wśród owadów. Gdyby go oblazły, po pięciu sekundach nie byłoby po nim śladu. Znieruchomiał. Nagle pod sklepieniem rozległ się złowieszczy skrzek. Wprost na niego leciał pustynny nietoperz. W każdym, kto kiedykolwiek przemierzał pustkowia, pustynne nietoperze budziły odrazę i paniczny strach. Te wielkie drapieżniki o ciele węża i nietoperzych skrzydłach wyskakiwały znienacka z piasku i błyskawicznie wciągały kompletnie zaskoczoną ofiarę pod powierzchnię. Oprócz żuków, Gresh miał więc teraz kolejny problem - bestia była bardzo głodna. Gresh potknął się i runął plecami na mrowie żuków. Kirbold i Tarduk już pędzili do niego z pomocą. Strakk wahał się przez moment, lecz zaraz pobiegł za nimi. Wiedział, że nie zdążą uratować towarzysza... ...będą tylko kolejnym daniem. Nietoperz rzucił się na Gresha. Przez umysł Glatorianina z szaleńczą prędkością przemknęły wspomnienia z rodzinnej wioski, twarze przyjaciół, Vastusa i Kiiny... Gresh odruchowo zamknął oczy, gdy nietoperz rzucił się na niego z zębami. Przez chwilę nic nie widział, lecz doskonale słyszał głośny, wściekły szelest, który nagle rozbrzmiał dookołą niego. Hałas zagłuszył wszystkie inne dźwięki, z wyjątkiem... rozpaczliwego skrzeku pustynnego nietoperza. *** Fero zatrzymał rumaka. Chciał z bliska przejrzeć się temu miejscu. Czuł, że kryje ono jakąś intrygującą tajemnicę. Fero należał do łowców kości. Był jednym z najlepszych, ale ostatnio los wyraźnie mu nie sprzyjał. Atak na wioskę Vulcanus zakończył się sromotną porażką - garstka Glatorian rozgromiła dowodzony przez niego oddział. Nie był pewien jak do tego doszło, lecz nie potrafił oprzeć się myśli, że ktoś dopuścił się zdrady. Został upokorzony przed własnym plemieniem. Duma nie pozwalała mu zostawić tego bez konsekwencji. Niedługo potem opuścił obóz. Nie miał jednak zamiaru polować na karawany handlarzy czy porywać Agori na sprzedaż. Nie, Fero tropił grubszą zwierzynę - Glatorian, którzy onegdaj zadali mu klęskę. Przysiągł sobie ich ścigać tak długo, aż dopadnie jednego po drugim. Jego zemsta dopełni się wtedy, gdy piasek pustyni pochłonie ich wszystkich. Idąc tropem Strakka dotarł do wioski Iconox. Chciał zaczekać, aż zapadnie zmrok, podkraść się i zgładzić Glatorianina, zostawiając przy ciele nóż łowców kości jako ostrzeżenie dla pozostałych. Jednak podczas zwiadu wypatrzył Gresha towarzyszącego Strakkowi przy wozie załadowanym eksydianiem. Los podsunął mu na tacy okazję do zemsty na dwóch wrogach i pokaźną nagrodę za jednym zamachem. Potrzebny mu był plan. Nawet najbardziej wytrawny łowca kości nie ryzykowałby otwartej walki z dwoma Glatorianami, jeśli można było dopaść ich w inny sposób. Ci dwaj wyruszyli w długą podróż. Wystarczyło zaczekać na odpowiedni moment i uderzyć z zaskoczenia. W Czarnych Szczytach stali się łatwym celem, ale Skrallowie go ubiegli. Fero z wściekłością obserwował, jak oddział wojowników eskortuje jego niedoszłe ofiary wraz z cennym transportem do wioski Roxtus. Potem była próba ucieczki, kamienna lawina, a ocaleli Skrallowie odjechali, uznawszy ich za martwych. Patrząc na rozległe rumowisko - domniemane miejsca spoczynku dwóch Glatorian, dwóch Agori i kilku ton eksydianu - Fero zrozumiał, dlaczego Skrallowie nie wierzyli, by ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć tę katastrofę. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że pozory mylą. Może to instynkt łowcy kości wyćwiczony przez lata na pustyni podpowiadał mu, że Strakk i Gresh ciągle żyją. Oczywiście, można było to sprawdzić, przekopując się przez tony kamieni, ale praca tego rodzaju nie należała do ulubionych zajęć Fero. Poza tym Skrallowie mogli wrócić tu lada chwila. Fero miał za to o wiele lepszy pomysł. Jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie śmierci pod lawiną było ukrycie się w jakiejś jaskini. Górskie jaskinie mają często drugie wyjście - być może Glatorianie właśnie do takiego zmierzali. Fero miał zamiar je odnaleźć i zaczekać tam na nich. Fero zawrócił swego rumaka i ruszył w drogę. Wiedział, że znajdzie to drugie wyjście. A wtedy Gresh i Strakk wpadną prosto w jego ręce. Klęska pod Vulcanusem będzie pomszczona. *** Gresh odruchowo zamknął oczy, gdy nietoperz rzucił się na niego z zębami. Przez chwilę nic nie widział, lecz doskonale słyszał głośny, wściekły szelest, który nagle rozbrzmiał dookoła niego. Hałas zagłuszył wszystkie inne dźwięki, z wyjątkiem... rozpaczliwego skrzeku pustynnego nietoperza. Gresh otworzył oczy. Rój scarabaksów powstał z ziemi niczym miniaturowy cyklon, i opadł na pustynnego nietoperza. Bestia na moment zniknęła pod chmurą tysięcy czarnych pancerzy. A kiedy chmura opadła, wraz z nią na ziemię przed Greshem spadły z klekotem kości nietoperza - wszystko, co z niego pozostało. Żuki rozbiegły się nagle we wszystkich kierunkach, a Gresh - ciągle w szoku - wstał na równe nogi. - Jak to się stało? - zapytał sprawdzając pospiesznie, czy jakiś żuk nie uczepił się jego zbroi. - Wlazłeś bezmyślnie w sam środek roju scarabaksów. To była głupota - wyjaśnił Strakk. - Potem rozłożyłeś się jak długi w samym środku roju scarabaksów. To kolejna głupota. Dobrze, że pustynne nietoperze mają jeszcze mniej rozumu niż ty. Gresh zacisnął zęby, z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie przyłożyć Strakkowi w odpowiedzi. - A ten, co zrobił nie tak? Kirbold wtrącił się z obawy, że Strakk jeszcze pogorszy sytuację. - Scarabaksy reagują na gwałtowny ruch. Kiedy upadłeś nie ruszałeś się... przynajmniej nie tak gwałtownie jak lecący nietoperz. On machach skrzydłami, więc zapomniały o tobie i rzuciły się na niego. - A dlaczego uciekły? - Kto wie, może poszły zdrzemnąć się po obiedzie? Ważne, że ich nie ma - wzruszył ramionami Tarduk. - Ech, nie to jest teraz najważniejsze... - westchnął Strakk. - Nie? A co? Oświeć nas - zainteresował się Kirbold. - Pustynne nietoperze nie mieszkają w korytarzach wydrążonych w skałach - w głosie Strakka brzmiało zniecierpliwienie. - Żyją na pustyni zagrzebane w piasku i polują na wszystko, co chodzi na powierzchni. W miejscach takich jak to, nie ma dla nich pożywienia. Łapiecie wreszcie? - On tu się dostał z zewnątrz, jak my - domyślił się Gresh. - Tyle że przyleciał z drugiej strony. A to znaczy... - ...że przed nami musi być wyjście! - dokończył Kirbold. - Wystarczy je tylko znaleźć! - Otóż to mądrale - powiedział Strakk. - To może się pośpieszymy, zanim robaki znowu zgłodnieją? Drużyna ruszyła przed siebie. Korytarz wił się, upadał i wznosił, lecz Tarduk bardzo interesował się znakami na ścianach, niż tym co czekało za kolejnym zakrętem. W dalszym ciągu nie miał pojęcia, co mogły oznaczać. Nie był w stanie odróżnić, czy symbolizują litery, czy liczby - maszerowali zbyt szybko, nie miał czasu, by dobrze się im przyjrzeć. - Chyba coś widzę - powiedział Kirbold. - Tam, przed nami. Tarduk wpatrzył się w mrok. Kirbold miał rację - daleko z przodu tliło się wątłe światełko. Gresh bez zastanowienia rzucił się w jego stronę. Kirbold pognał spikita do szybszego biegu, by dotrzymać mu kroku. - Co tam jest? - krzyknął Strakk. - Drzwi? Jest wyjście? Gresh dotarł do końca korytarza. Przez wąską szczelinę do wnętrza wpadł nikły strumień światła słonecznego. Dotykając ścian obiema rękami, Gresh próbował znaleźć jakiś przycisk lub dźwignię, która otworzyłaby wyjście. - Tak myślę - odpowiedział. - Jeśli tylko znajdziemy... jest! Glatorianin pchnął kwadratowy kamień luźno osadzony w ścianie. Po krótkiej chwili metaliczny, zwielokrotniony przez echo zgrzyt przebudzenia starożytnego mechanizmu. Nie otworzyły się jednak żadne drzwi. Stało się coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. - Może mi się zdaje... ale chyba robi się tu coraz ciaśniej - zauważył Strakk. Tarduk zeskoczył z wozu. Strakk miał rację - ściany korytarza zbliżały się do siebie. Pośpieszne wyliczenia nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Przy obecnym tempie przesuwania się ścian zostało im jakieś pięć minut, zanim zostaną zmiażdżeni. Strakk razem z Greshem rozpaczliwie obmacywali ściany w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co zatrzymałoby działanie bezlitosnego mechanizmu. Póki co, bezskutecznie. Kirbold rzucił się do pomocy, ignorując pełne trwogi pomruki spikita, który z natury boi się zamkniętych przestrzeni. Tarduk jako jedyne nie szukał drugiego przycisku na ścianach. Zamiast tego uważnie się przyglądał się wyrytym na nich znakom. Był pewien, że kryją wskazówkę, która pomoże im wyjść z opresji. Wszystkie miały kolisty kształt. Wiele z nich miało wewnątrz linie, inne - mniejsze koła. Niektóre tworzyły wyrazy, lecz duża część układała się na podobieństwo matematycznych równań. W niczym nie przypominało to języka, którym sam władał. Zaraz, zaraz, pomyślał. Ten symbol, tutaj... czy to możliwe? Jeden znak znajdował się w pewnym oddaleniu od pozostałych - zwykłe koło, bez dodatkowych linii czy innych wzorów w środku. Na pierwszy rzut oka kojarzyło się z zerem lub literą "O". To nie może być aż tak proste, zawahał się. "O" jak "Otwórz"? Tarduk podskoczył i walną pięścią w znak. Kamień drgnął! Skała zamykająca wyjście powoli przesunęła się na bok, a korytarz wypełnił się światłem. Ściany ciągle zbliżały się do siebie, ale wreszcie otworzyła się droga ucieczki. - Teraz! Biegiem! - wrzasnął. Kirbold odwrócił się chwycił lejce i pociągnął spikita do wyjścia. Za zaprzęgiem wybiegł Tarduk, a zaraz po nim Gresh i Strakk. Ledwie znaleźli się na zewnątrz, z tyłu dobiegł ich łoskot zderzających się ścian korytarza. - Uff! Mało brakowało... - zaczął Strakk. - Cicho! - szepnął Gresh. - Rozejrzyjmy się lepiej. Znajdowali się u podnóża gór. Z miejsca, w którym stali, roztaczał się widok na pustynię, a w oddali czarne wody Rzeki Skrall spadały w dół z wielkiego uskoku. Właśnie patrzyli na Mroczną Kaskadę. Droga przez Czarne Szczyty byłą już za nimi. - Szkoda, że następni już nie pójdą tą samą drogą, co my - powiedział Kirbold. - No, chyba że będą naprawdę... bardzo...chudzi. Gresh odwrócił się, słysząc zgrzyt metalu o kamień. Sekundę potem coś spadło ze skały nad nimi, odbiło się od wystającej ściany i wylądowało z chrzęstem u jego stóp. Leżało przed nim ciało łowcy kości. Gresh odwrócił je ostrożnie. - To Fero - oznajmił ze zdumieniem. - Nie żyje? - zapytał Strakk. - Żyje, ale kiepsko z nim. Najwyraźniej mocno komuś podpadł. - To przecież Łowca Kości. Kto mógł go tak urządzić? - zastanawiał się zszokowany Tarduk. Dookoła rozległ się złowrogi szelest. Wszyscy czterej znieruchomieli na widok otaczającego ich stada Voroksów. Z milczącego kręgu wyłonił się potężny wojownik w czerwonej zbroi. Gresh i Strakk rozpoznali go bez trudu. To był Malum - Glatorianin z Vulcanusa wygnany z własnej wioski za próbę zabicia swojego przeciwnika na arenie. - My - powiedział Malum. - Pytanie tylko, czy powinnyśmy to samo zrobić z wami? Część IV Podczas transportu cennego eksydianu z wioski Iconox do wioski Vulcanus, Glatorianie Gresh i Strakk oraz Agori Kirbold i Tarduk napotykają wiele niebezpieczeństw z których szczęśliwie uchodzą bez szwanku. W Czarnych Szczytach, wymknąwszy się z rąk Skrallów trafiają do tajemniczego tunelu wśród gór, gdzie cudem unikają zmiażdżenia przez zsuwające się ściany. Radość z ucieczki z tunelu nie trwała zbyt długo. Przy wyjściu czyha na nich Malum (Glatorianin na wygnaniu) z grupą barbarzyńskich Voroksów... Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, których Strakk nauczył się jako Glatorianin, było "czytanie sytuacji" Czy przeciwnik jest pewny siebie, czy się boi? Czy widzowie kibicują jemu, czy są bezstronni? Czy arena ma cechy, które można wykorzystać do osiągnięcia przewagi? Na te pytania trzeba sobie odpowiedzieć, zanim starszy wioski ogłosi rozpoczęcie walki. To pożyteczne ćwiczenie zmuszało go do wyciszenia i uporządkowania myśli. Pozwalało zapomnieć o strachu i skoncentrować się na wyzwaniu, jakie przed nim stało. Sytuacja, w której się teraz znajdował, dawała pełne podstawy do obaw. Ale rozpatrując wszystkie fakty, opcje i czynnik ryzyka... Strakk był gotowy do paniki. Wydostawszy się z górskiego tunelu, w którym udało im się uniknąć zgniecenia pomiędzy ruchomymi ścianami (krótko po tym, jak nieomal stali się śniadaniem dla pustynnego nietoperza), Strakk, Gresh, Tarduk i Kirbold rozkoszowali się widokiem piasku pod stopami i niebem nad głowami. Tak było do chwili, gdy bezwładne ciało łowcy kości wylądowało u ich stóp. Chwilę później zostali otoczeni przez legion dzikich Voroksów z Malumem na czele. Los Strakka i jego trzech towarzyszy byłw rękach nieobliczalnego Glatorianina. - I co ja mam teraz z wami zrobić? - zapytał Malum. - Przeszliśmy kawał drogi, Voroksowie mocno zgłodnieli. Historia Maluma była powszechnie znana. W przeszłości dumnie reprezentował mieszkańców wioski Vulcanus, ale pewnego dnia, podczas wyczerpującego pojedynku, coś w nim pękło. Mimo, że jego przeciwnik poddał się, Malum wciąż atakował, próbując go zabić. Inny Glatorianin zdołał go powstrzymać, lecz wszyscy byli świadkami karygodnego złamania najważniejszej zasady walki na arenie. Ranu, przywódca Vulcanusa, był zmuszony skazać Maluma na wygnanie. Nikt nie wiedział, jak dalej potoczyły się jego losy. Teraz wszystko było jasne - Malum sprzymierzył się z Voroksami, dzięki czemu stał się stokroć bardziej niebezpieczny. Trzymanie się z dala od niego było więc najlepszą taktyką. - No dobra, zamieniam się w słuch - powiedział Gresh. - Nie mamy nic do ciebie. Zmierzamy do Vulcanusa. Mów, czego od nas chcesz, i pozwól iść dalej. - Co ty gadasz? - Wyszeptał Strakk. - Zabierze nam eksydian. Malum zakrztusił się ze śmiechu. - Słyszałem, Strakk. Na pustyni zmysły bardzo się wyostrzają. Od nich zależy życie. - To posłuchaj i tego... - powiedział ostro Gresh, pokazując swój miotacz. - Całkiem nieźle z tego strzelam. Jeśli któryś z twoich Voroksów się ruszy strzele... a na celowniku jesteś ty, Malum. Oni nas dopadną, ale ty padniesz pierwszy. Buńczuczny ton w głosie Gresha wywołał niepokój wśród Voroksów. Kilku z nich zaczęło gniewnie powarkiwać, machając groźnie swoimi ogonami w gotowości do ataku. - Ojoj, tyle agresji! - Malum udał oburzenie. - A ja tu przyszedłem ubić mały interes ze starymi przyjaciółmi. - A nie mówiłem? - mruknął pod nosem Strakk. - Nie chcę waszego eksydianu. - Co mi tu po nim? Voroksowie nie są rzemieślnikami. To, czego nie da się zjeść, wypić albo wykorzystać w walce jest dla nich bezużyteczne. Dla mnie też. - To w czym rzecz? - zapytał Gresh. - Skrallowie mają coś, co należy do mnie - odparł Malum niedbale, jak gdyby rozmawiali o pogodzie. - Chcę to odzyskać. Strakk wybuchnął śmiechem. - Tylko tyle? Mają najpotężniejszą armię na Bara Magna, a ty chcesz zapukać do ich bram i poprosić o zwrot twojej własności? Baw się dobrze, ja wole powarczeć z Voroksami. - Zamknij się Strakk - uciął Gresh. - O co ci chodzi Malum? Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? Voroksowie żyją na Wydmach Zdrady. Dotąd nie zapuszczali się na terytorium Skrallów. Malum przysiadł na skale. Dwaj Voroksowie wyszli z kręgu i ściągnęli Tarduka i Kirbolda z wozu. Gresh i Strakk chcieli zareagować, lecz Malum powstrzymał ich gestem. - Spokojnie bohaterowie. wolę mieć pewność, że wasi przyjaciele nie zapragną nas nagle opuścić bez pożegnania... nie chcielibyśmy, żeby coś im się stało, prawda? Wracając do twojego pytania Gresh... Łowcy kości napadli niedawno na jeden z naszych obozów. Przegoniliśmy ich, ale ukradli mi miecz. Dowiedziałem się, że sprzedali go Skrallom. Przyszliśmy go odebrać, ale skoro wy tu jesteście, możecie nas wyręczyć. - Ty jesteś nienormalny! - wypalił Strakk. Malum zerwał się z gniewnym błyskiem w oczach. - Nie! Jestem otoczony przyjaciółmi, którzy aż się palą, żeby rozerwać was na strzępy! Jestem panem losu waszych dwóch małych towarzyszy i mam wasz eksydian! Radzę więc pomyśleć, jak macie zamiar odzyskać mój miecz, zanim moja drużyna straci cierpliwość. *** Gresh i Strakk obserwowali z ukrycia miasto Skrallów. Było już po zmroku, lecz w Roxtusie panował ruch jak w ulu. Zbrojne oddziały co chwilę wychodziły na patrol lub właśnie wracały do miasta. Agori stali na posterunkach albo zajmowali się naprawą broni. Zza murów dobiegały odgłosy ćwiczeń wojowników. - Mam złe przeczucia - powiedział Strakk. - Wiem - stwierdził Gresh. - Już to mówiłeś trzy razy. - Tam jest przynajmniej setka Skrallów - ciągnął Strakk. - Nawet nie liczę tych Agori z mieczami, których w życiu nie widziałem. Mury mają z pół metra grubości, mogą pewnie powstrzymać atak tysięcznej armii, a jakoś nie widzę specjalnego zaproszenia dla dwóch Glatorian. - No i dobrze - skwitował Gresh. - To znaczy, że nie spodziewają się nas. - A jak się dostaniemy do środka, geniuszu? Gresh spojrzał w stronę pustyni. Do miasta zbliżała się karawana Agori Skały. Na każdym wozie ciągniętym przez dwugłowego spikita, zatknięta była pochodnia oświetlająca drogę woźnicom. - To pewnie transport wody i żywności - stwierdził Gresh. - Musimy tylko wśliznąć się pod wóz i sami wwiozą nas przez bramę. - Mówiłem ci, że mam złe przeczucia? - zapytał Strakk. Dwaj Glatorianie pobiegli w stronę nadjeżdżających wozów. Pozostając poza zasięgiem światła pochodni na murach miasta, byli niewidoczni dla strażników. Nie zauważyli małego oddziału Skrallów powracającego z patrolu, lecz w ostatniej chwili zdołali ukryć się za wydmą. Gdy sunąca z wolna karawana minęła ich kryjówkę, Strakk (popędzony przez Gresha) wygramolił się z piasku i wślizgnął pod ostatni wóz. Chwyciwszy liny wiążące elementy pojazdu, podciągnął się do góry i przylgnął do jego spodu. Nikt nie był w stanie go dostrzec, chyba że celowo zajrzałby pod wóz. Gresh miał trudniejsze zadanie. Zanurkował pod wóz, przeczołgał się szybko do przodu, modląc się w duchu, by spikit, obok którego przeszedł na czworakach, nie był głodny i nie wziąłby go za potencjalny posiłek, po czym powtórzył wyczyn Strakka, kryjąc się pod następnym zaprzęgiem. Dotarcie do bramy Roxtus trwało dłużej niż się spodziewali. Mięśnie Gresha płonęły żywym ognie od wysiłku, jakiego wymagało utrzymanie się ponad piaskiem. Gdy usłyszał głos strażnika - Agori o imieniu Atakus - zezwalającego na wjazd konwoju, poczuł ulgę. Pierwsza część ich misji powiodła się. Wozy stanęły. Glatorianie opadli na piasek i przeturlali się w cień, kryjąc się przed nadchodzącymi strażnikami. Poczekali, aż Skrallowie dokończą rozładunek, po czym ruszyli w głąb miasta. - Masz pomysł, gdzie powinniśmy szukać? - zapytał Strakk. - Myślę, że tam - Gresh wskazał największy budynek w mieście. Miecz Maluma to zdobycz wojenna. Takie rzeczy przechowuje się raczej w bezpiecznym miejscu. - Tylko jeden strażnik od frontu... chyba wiem, jak się go pozbyć - Powiedział Strakk. Podniósł kawał zardzewiałego łańcucha leżącego nieopodal piasku. - Obwiąż sobie jeden koniec wokół rąk. Po chwili szli w kierunku upatrzonego budynku z dłońmi przewiązanymi dyndającymi pomiędzy nimi łańcuchem. Szli powoli, przygarbieni, z głowami opuszczonymi między ramionami. - A wy tu czego? - zatrzymał ich wartownik. - Powinniście siedzieć w swoich klatkach. Dzisiaj nie ma żadnej walki. - Jest - odparł Strakk. - Właśnie się zaczyna. Glatorianie ruszyli z impetem prosto na zdumionego Agori. Rozciągając trzymany w rękach łańcuch, pociągnęli wartownika razem z drzwiami. Uciszony pięścią Strakka Agori nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. - Nieźle - przyznał Gresh, zrzucając łańcuch. - Gdzie uczą takich sztuczek? - Wiele by mówić o łganiu i podstępie - Strakk uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - To dwie rzeczy, które Glatorianin sam powinien regularnie ćwiczyć, nie sądzisz? - Lepiej zacznijmy szukać - rzucił Gresh. - Jeśli świt nas tu zastanie... - ...to już się nie wydostaniemy z miasta. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Glatorianie rozdzielili się, by sprawniej przeczesać pomieszczenie. W innych wioskach nie było miejsc takich jak to. Plemię Skały nie wykorzystywało go ani do spania, ani do jedzenia w nim, ani do przechowywania cennych zapasów. Najwyraźniej odbywały się tu narady. Gresh zauważył bowiem mapę Bara Magna rozłożoną na wielkim stole. Czy służyła jako źródło informacji, czy też była pomocą przy układaniu planu wojny? Strakk pierwszy znalazł skarbiec. Znajdowało się w nim mnóstwo różnorodnych przedmiotów. Niektóre z nich - hełmy i inne elementy zbroi dawno zaginionych Glatorian - rozpoznał z łatwością. Inne widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Miecz Maluma leżał pod stosem miotaczy o nieznanym mu pochodzeniu, w otoczeniu sześciu kamieni z symbolami, które także nic mu nie mówiły. Strakk miał ochotę wynieść stąd tyle, ile zdołałby unieść. Po chwili namysłu szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Nie miał nic przeciwko obrabowaniu Skrallów, ale ewentualna ucieczka z takim ciężarem byłaby poważnie utrudniona. Strakk przyjrzał się swojemu znalezisku. Miecz był wyjątkowy. Jego kunsztowne zdobienie przedstawiało splatające się płomienie. Klingę wykonano z eksydianu, rękojeść zaś wyrzeźbiono ze skały wulkanicznej. Trudno się było dziwić Malumowi, że chciał za wszelką cenę odzyskać tak piękną broń. Musiał być do niej bardzo przywiązany, skoro nawet wygrawerował na rękojeści swoje imię. Coś się jednak nie zgadzało. Strakk popatrzył uważniej. Napis na mieczu brzmiał... "Ackar". Uuu, Malum ty złodziejaszku, pomyślał Strakk. Sam gwizdnąłeś ten miecz koledze Ackarowi, a kiedy łowcy kości buchnęli go tobie, my musimy go wykraść z powrotem! Powinienem ci go wepchnąć między łopatki za to, w co nas wpakowałeś. - Znalazłeś? - zapytał Gresh, wchodząc do skarbca z buzdyganem i wielkim mieczem w rękach. - Pomyślałem, że to może się przydać, zanim odzyskamy naszą broń. - Pewnie, że znalazłem... spójrz - Strakk pokazał Greshowi napis na mieczu. - I co teraz z nim zrobimy? - Oddamy Ackarowi - odparł bez wahania Gresh. - Może da nam jakąś nagrodę - zgodził się Strakk. - Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli oddamy go Malumowi, może pożyjemy wystarczająco długo, by znów zobaczyć Vulcanus. - Najpierw musimy wydostać się z Roxtusa - zauważył Gresh. - Widziałem po drodze coś, co mogłoby nam pomóc - powiedział Strakk. - Daj mi ten buzdygan. Dwaj Glatorianie wymknęli się bezszelestnie z budynku. Gresh podążał w ciemnościach za Strakkiem w kierunku cuchnącej łajnem zagrody, z której dobiegało znajome porykiwanie spikitów. - Skrallowie mają jakąś słabość do tych dwugłowych potworów - szepnął Strakk. - Pewnie dlatego, że tylko one są od nich paskudniejsze. Zaraz zobaczymy, jak bardzo je lubią. Strakk zamachnął się buzdyganem, roztrzaskując zamek bramy jednym uderzeniem. Na widok otwartej zagrody zwierzęta zawahały się, lecz już po chwili puściły się galopem przez miasto. Gdyby spikity były najedzone, nie byłyby wielkim kłopotem dla Skrallów. Pobiegałyby trochę po ulicach miasta, rozbiłyby to i owo, ale łatwo i szybko dałoby się je opanować. Niestety, opiekujący się nimi Agori tym razem spóźniał się z ich posiłkiem. Głodny spikit nie jest specjalnie wybredny - pożera wszystko - lub wszystkich - w zasięgu swoich pazurów. A z zagrody wydostał się tuzin wściekle głodnych spikitów. Miasto ogarnął chaos. Agori rozbiegli się w panice, podczas gdy Skrallowie, używając miotaczy Thornax, próbowali zapędzić zwierzęta z powrotem do zagrody. Gresh kątem oka zauważył, jak jeden z nich potknął się i przewrócił tuż przed biegnącym stadem. Nie podniósł już się. Korzystając z zamieszania, Gresh i Strakk wdrapali się na mur w pobliżu bramy miasta. Po drugiej stronie niewzruszenie pełnił straż Atakus. Zamknięta brama chroniła go przed rozszalałymi spikitami. Poza tym, gdyby opuścił posterunek, by zaspokoić ciekawość, złamałby otrzymany rozkaz. Strakk skoczył na niego z góry, ogłuszył i dla zachowania pozorów oparł nieprzytomnego strażnika o mur. Glatorianie popędzili przez pustynię ile sił w nogach. Zatrzymali się dla złapania oddechu dopiero wtedy, gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość od miasta Skrallów. - Nie masz wrażenia, że zbyt łatwo nam poszło? - wysapał Gresh. - Nie kracz. Mamy miecz, daliśmy nogę, a spikity się wreszcie najadły. A zresztą, dlaczego Skrallowie mieliby nas podpuszczać? Myślisz, że spodziewali się, że ktoś w ogóle przyjdzie po ten miecz? Gresh wzruszył ramionami. Może za bardzo się przejmował. Jednak złe przeczucia go nie opuszczały. - Pokaż mi go. Księżycowe światło nie pozwalało dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć, lecz to, czego szukał Gresh, można było odnaleźć za pomocą dotyku. Na klindze nie znalazł niczego szczególnego, ale u podstawy rękojeści wyczuł małe, nietypowe zagłębienie. Kiedy nacisnął je palcem, otworzył się mały schowek, z którego wypadł drobny, metalowy przedmiot. - Co to jest? - zapytał Strakk. - Eksydian? Kryształ lodowy? No mów! Minęła dobra chwila, zanim Gresh rozpoznał znajomy kształt. Nagle - jak oparzony - rzucił przedmiot na piasek i zdecydowanie zmiażdżył piętą. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - zaprotestował Strakk. - To mogło być coś warte! - Nasze życie jest warte więcej - odrzekł Gresh. - Lepiej wynośmy się stąd. Pobiegli dalej. Gresh od czasu do czasu zerkał z niepokojem za siebie, sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie ściga. Widok Skrallów na skalnych rumakach wyruszających z miasta w ślad za nimi nie zaskoczył go tak, jak to, że nie spieszyli się zbytnio. - Widziałem już wcześniej coś takiego - wyjaśnił Gresh w biegu. - Kiedyś, na pustyni, natknąłem się na uciekającego Agori. Miał na szyi taki metalowy kołnierz. Bredził coś o niewoli u Skrallów... przynajmniej wtedy to brzmiało jak brednie. Zdjąłem z niego ten kołnierz. W środku był właśnie taki przedmiot. Wysyłał jakiś sygnał... - Urządzenie naprowadzające - domyślił się Strakk. - Ale dlaczego było w mieczu? Gresh wspiął się na skały. Skrallowie zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym pozostawił zniszczony nadajnik. Nawet bez niego łatwo im będzie kontynuować pościg, idąc po śladach na piasku. Będą jednak potrzebowali dziennego światłą, aby odnaleźć drobne rysy, które opancerzone stopy Gresha i Strakka zostawią na kamieniach. - Skrallowie kupili miecz od łowców kości. Nie sądzę, żeby wiedzieli, skąd tamci go wzięli - rozważał Gresh. - Może pomyśleli, że łowcy kości zwędzili go Ackarowi, i że to on po niego przyjdzie. Może to była pułapka na Ackara? - Tylko co im po Ackarze? Ackar był mistrzem Glatorian, ale ostatnio rzadko o nim słychać. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś miałby się nim interesować. - Ja też nie - odparł Gresh. - Może Skrallowie planują jakieś małe polowanie... Udało im się wreszcie dotrzeć do obozu Maluma. Pościgu nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Pamiętając o doskonałym węchu Voroksów, starali się iść pod wiatr. Wdrapali się na małe zbocze górujące nad obozem i ukryli się w małej jaskini. W dole Malum stał obok wozu i obu Agori. - Musimy też odbić Agori - przypomniał mu Gresh. - Jeśli weźmiesz Maluma na siebie, ja odwrócę uwagę Voroksów. Gresh podszedł do otoczonych nikłą poświatą kamieni w głębi jaskini. Ich blask świadczył o tym, że zawierały grelspur - minerał emitujący światło. Gresh rozbił kilka z nich i natarł zbroję kamiennym pyłem. Po chwili sam świecił w ciemnościach imponującym blaskiem. - Daj mi minutę, a potem idź po zaprzęg - powiedział i poszedł. Strakk zajął dogodną pozycję i odczekał stosowną chwilę. Nagle rozległ się wrzask tak okropny, że nawet on podskoczył ze strachu. To Gresh świecący jak najjaśniejsza z gwiazd wyskoczył zza skały daleko po prawej i pognał w stronę obozu. Voroksowie rzucili się do ucieczki. Przesądni z natury, wzięli go za mściwego upiora, który postanowił dopaść ich na pustyni. Malum jednak nie dał się nabrać. Ruszył w stronę Gresha przepychając się między spłoszonymi Voroksami. - Przestańcie panikować - warknął. - To nie duch... choć zaraz nim się stanie. Strakk uznał, że to właściwy moment - przy wozie nie było już straży. Zbiegł co tchu ze skoku i wpadł z impetem na teren obozu. Wskoczył na wóz, chwycił lejce i pognał spikita do galopu. Wóz szarpnął tak gwałtownie, że Tarduk i Kirbold omal z niego nie pospadali. Zanim Voroksowie się zorientowali, zaprząg był już daleko. - A Gresh? - wrzasnął Tarduk. - On tam został! - To jego problem - odparł Strakk. Tarduk chwycił sztabę eksydianu, gotowy przyłożyć nią Strakkowi. - Teraz także i twój problem. Zawracaj. - Nie trzeba - wtrącił się Kirbold. - Patrzcie! Świecąca jasnym blaskiem postać zbliżała się do nich w iście sprinterskim tempie ze stadem Voroksów depczącym jej po piętach. Nagle Gresh rzucił się rozpaczliwie do przodu. Strakk ściągnął lejce, zwalniając bieg spikita na tyle, żeby Glatorianin mógł wskoczyć na wóz. - Szybciej! Szybciej! - krzyknął Gresh. Jednak spikit ciągnący mocno obciążony wóz nie był w stanie zdystansować rozwścieczonych Voroksów. Strakk gorączkowo szukał sposobu na zgubienie pościgu. Przed nimi pojawił się cień szansy. Gdyby udało im się chociaż na chwilę przejechać na drugą stronę wzgórza, do którego się zbliżali, zniknęliby na chwilę z oczu Voroksom. Mogliby wtedy porzucić wóz - już na samą myśl serce Strakka krwawiło - skryć się gdzieś i poczekać do świtu. Strakk strzelił lejcami, a zaraz potem rozpędzony zaprzęg zniknął za krawędzią wzniesienia. Wtedy Strakk zrozumiał swój błąd. Po drugiej stronie nie było już pustyni. Była za to Rzeka Skrall i zabójcza topiel Mrocznej Kaskady, do której właśnie nieuchronnie spadał zaprzęg ze spikitem, jego pasażerami i bezcennym ładunkiem. Część V Wynajęci do przewiezienia cennego eksydianu z wioski Iconox do wioski Vulcanus Glatorianie, Gresh i Strakk, oraz dwaj Agori - Kirbold i Tarduk, wpadają w ręce Maluma, obłąkanego eks-Glatorianina - obecnie przywódcy grupy dzikich Voroksów. Desperacka próba ucieczki sprowadza na nich jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo - bohaterowie razem z całym zaprzęgiem wpadają w odmęty Mrocznej Kaskady... UWAGA: Akcja tej historii toczy się przed atakiem Skrallów na Atero. A więc to prawda, przekonał się Gresh. W krytycznych chwilach czas rzeczywiście zwalniał bieg. Spadając wraz ze swymi towarzyszami i wozem pełnym bogactwa w dół ku pewnej zgubie, miał wrażenie, że wszystko toczyło się w zwolnionym tempie. Powierzchnia wody przybliżała się pół centymetra na sekundę, a on czuł, jak płuca nabierają powietrza i wypuszczają je. Jego mózg pracował gorączkowo, chociaż zdawało się, że ma całą wieczność, zanim zderzy się z lustrem wody. Daleko w dole płynęła Rzeka Skrall. To właśnie tutaj spiętrzała się woda ze stopionego śniegu pokrywającego wierzchołki Czarnych Szczytów, tworząc źródło tej życiodajnej cieczy w oazie Tajun. Rzeka płynęła dalej na południe, parując z każdym kolejnym kilometrem biegu - w okolicy Atero w jej korycie był już tylko suchy piasek. Gresh wyprężył się jak struna. Chociaż woda nie była nigdy jego żywiołem, wiedział, że jeśli nie wbije się w nią klinem, siła uderzenia połamie mu wszystkie kości. Lecąc głową w dół, rozciął gładko powierzchnię wody, lecz zapomniał o jednym: Rzeka Skrall - nawet w tym miejscu - nie była zbyt głęboka. Uderzył głową o kamień na dnie, a potem nastał mrok. Mrok zastąpiła nagle feeria barw. Gresh stał pośrodku Morza Piasku zdziwiony tym, że wciąż utrzymuje się na powierzchni, mimo że otaczały go ruchome piaski. Niedaleko widać było wioskę Vulcanus - całą w płomieniach. Agori i Glatorianie wyglądali jak żywe pochodnie, ale zachowywali się, jak gdyby nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. Popatrzył w prawo - Voroksowie z Malumem na czele zbliżali się do Vulcanusa, ale zamiast rozpocząć natarcie, wojownicy przeszli przez wioskę i zaatakowali oddział łowców kości. Czekający w pobliżu legion Skrallów przypatrywał się temu spokojnie. Kiedy tylko walczący opadli z sił, Skrallowie ruszyli z miejsca, by rozprawić się z niedobitkami po obu stronach. Wtedy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Spadająca gwiazda przemknęła nad ich głowami, rozświetlając pustynię na wiele kilometrów dookoła. Meteor zarył w powierzchnię planety, wzniecając w powietrze chmurę piasku i kamieni. Z krateru uniosły się płomienie i dym, a wśród nich pojawiła się postać, jakiej Gresh nigdy dotąd nie widział. Z początku wydawało się, że to Glatorianin, ale postać rosła i rosła... Po chwili nad Pustynią Bara Magna górował sięgający nieba olbrzym. Olbrzym rósł nadal... a może to Gresh zaczął maleć? Glatorianin spojrzał w dół - piasek sięgał mu do kolan. Wciągały go ruchome piaski! Zawołał o pomoc, ale nikt go nie słyszał - Agori byli zbyt pochłonięci paleniem się, a Skrallowie bitwą. Jedynie tajemniczy kolos, nieporuszony wszechobecnym chaosem, przemówił do niego: - Gresh... Gresh... Gresh! Glatorianin otworzył oczy. Płonąca wioska, ruchome piaski, Skrallowie i olbrzym - wszystko to zniknęło. On zaś leżał na piasku, a nad nim pochylali się Ackar i Kiina. Kilka etrów dalej, w cieniu pod skałą siedzieli Strakk, Tarduk i Kirbold. - Napędziłeś nam strachu - uśmiechnęła się Kiina. - Lepiej nie wstawaj - doradził Ackar. - Zdrowo huknąłeś się w głowę. - Co wy... skąd się tu wzięliście? - spytał Gresh, próbując się podnieść pomimo ostrzeżenia, lecz natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie i z powrotem opadł na piasek. - Vulcanus nie dostał jeszcze nagrody za wygraną walkę - wyjaśnił Ackar. - Raanu martwił się, że jeśli eksydian nie dotrze do wioski, będzie to oznaczało, że Iconox złamała zasady. Gresh zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. Pokój na Bara Magna utrzymywał się dzięki systemowi glatoriańskiemu. Spory między wioskami rozstrzygano za pomocą walk Glatorian. Przegrana strona miała obowiązek przekazania przedmiotu sporu stronie zwycięskiej, a jeśli nie dotrzymała zobowiązania, w najlepszym przypadku traciła prawo do wystawiania swojego wojownika w walkach na arenie. W najgorszym przypadku mogło to doprowadzić do wybuchu wojny. Pojedynki Glatorian gwarantowały podział skromnych zasobów planety między plemionami bez ryzyka globalnego konfliktu. - Ackar przekonał Raanu, żeby wstrzymał się jeszcze z drastycznymi decyzjami - powiedziała Kiina. - Obiecał odszukać was i eksydian albo przynajmniej znaleźć dowód na to, że Iconox naprawdę wysłała transport. No i jedziemy, patrzymy, a tu Strakk wyciąga cię z wody. Gresh popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Strakka. Ich relacje raczej trudno było nazwać przyjaźnią, a poza tym Glatorianin z Iconox nigdy nie robił nic za darmo. Strakk podniósł głowę. - Tarduk przyrzekł mi oddać swój następny znaleziony artefakt, jeśli cię wyłowię - wyjaśnił od niechcenia. - Pomyślałem, że warto. Kiina obrzuciła go złowrogim spojrzeniem. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Strakk z pewnością leżałby już martwy. Tymczasem Ackar podszedł do brzegu rzeki, przyglądając się w zamyśleniu jej nurtowi. - Jesteście cali i zdrowi, na szczęście, ale z tego, co mówi Kirbold, wynika, że eksydian leży gdzieś tam na dnie. Raanu nie będzie zadowolony. - To jeszcze nie jest najgorsze - dodał Kirbold. - Jeśli nie można dostarczyć zapłaty za przegrany pojedynek bezpiecznym szlakiem z Iconox do Vulcanusa, to ich Glatorianie nie mają po co spotykać się na arenie. Jeśli jedna wioska będzie czegoś chciała od drugiej - po prostu weźmie to siłą i wojna gotowa. - Nie można do tego dopuścić. Musimy dostarczyć eksydian do Vulcanusa - powiedział Ackar. - Tyle że wasz spikit uciekł, wóz jest rozbity, a dookoła roi się od Voroksów i Skrallów. Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? Gresh znowu spróbował się podnieść. Świat zawirował mu przed oczami, ale już po chwili Glatorianin był w stanie chwiejnym krokiem podejść do Ackara. O ile odnalezienie i pozbieranie wszystkich sztab eksydianu z mulistego dna rzeki wydawało się prawdopodobne, o tyle przetransportowanie ich do Vulcanusa bez wozu było niemożliwe. Wierzchowce Ackara i Kiiny mogłyby przewieźć po kilka sztab, ale tak znikoma część cennego ładunku nie załatwiła by sprawy. - Może... nie wiem... ktoś wróci do Iconox po nowy wóz? - zaproponował Tarduk. - Może nie trzeba będzie wracać tak daleko - podjęła temat Kiina. Patrząc wymownie na północ, spytała: - Ackar, myślisz, że tu w pobliżu jest ktoś, kogo skusiłby eksydian? Ackar tylko uśmiechnął się. *** - To czysta głupota - narzekał Strakk. - Gorzej. To samobójstwo. Nic dziwnego, że to mnie wybrali. Walczył z pokusą obejrzenia się za siebie. Wiedział, że Ackar i Kiina kryją się wysoko wśród skał. Powiedzieli mu, że będą go osłaniać, ale on wiedział swoje. Na pewno patrzyli, czy nie ucieka. Strakk maszerował na południowy zachód od Mrocznej Kaskady, w stronę otwartej pustyni. Gresh sugerował kierunek na północ, w stronę Roxtusa, ale Kiina uznała, że to kiepski pomysł. - Po pierwsze, wpadnie w łapy Maluma i jego Voroksów - powiedziała. - Po drugie, Skrallowie nie są na tyle naiwni, żeby uwierzyć, że ktoś z własnej woli szukał pomocy na ich terytorium. Nie, to musi wyglądać na zbieg okoliczności. Szedł więc bez broni w koszmarnym upale, licząc na "przypadkowe" spotkanie z patrolem Skrallów. Jeśli szczęście mu nie dopisze, dopadną go łowcy kości albo jakaś wygłodniała pustynna bestia. Obiecana walka z Ackarem chyba nie była warta takiego poświęcenia. Strakk zatrzymał się, by ugasić pragnienie. Jego stary bukłak przepadł w rzece, dlatego niemal zmusił Kiinę, żeby dała mu swój. Jej zdaniem zapas wody mógł wzbudzić podejrzenia Skrallów. Nie obchodziło go to - nie miał zamiaru iść bez niego na pustynię. Wziął długi łyk, a kiedy opuścił bukłak, dostrzegł kilku jeźdźców na horyzoncie. Zmierzali w jego kierunku. Drganie gorącego powietrza zniekształcało sylwetki do tego stopnia, że Strakk nie mógł ich rozpoznać. Po chwili jednak udało mu się ich policzyć - sześciu jeźdźców, wszyscy na pustynnych stalkerach, wszyscy uzbrojeni. Strakk poczuł coś w rodzaju ulgi. Łowcy kości zawsze dosiadali skalnych rumaków, więc to na pewno nie oni. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zginął z rąk niewłaściwych wrogów. Czekał, aż do niego podjadą. Stał spokojnie, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało: Uciekaj! Strakk nie był tchórzem - w jego profesji strach zamykał drogę do sukcesu. Odezwał się w nim zdrowy rozsądek. Jeśli Strakk podejmował jakieś ryzyko, musiał mieć z tego wymierną korzyść. Tyle że nagła śmierć zdecydowanie utrudnia rozkoszowanie się ewentualnym zyskiem. Jeźdźcy zbliżali się, a Strakk już wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Uzbrojeni po zęby Skrallowie sprawiali wrażenie chętnych do zabawy w "Ustrzel sobie Glatorianina". Strakk poczuł, jak kolana uginają się pod nim. Jeśli plan miał się powieść, powinien wyglądać na przerażonego i wyczerpanego. Przynajmniej tego nie muszę specjalnie udawać, pomyślał. Dowódcą patrolu był członek elity Skrallów - wojownik o imieniu Stronius. Strakk widział go już wcześniej podczas kilku pojedynków z udziałem wojowników Plemienia Skały. Stronius obserwował walki bez cienia emocji i niewiele mówił. Plotki głosiły, że jego obecność miała motywować Glatorian Skrallów. Gdyby któryś z nich okrył hańbą swoje plemię, przegrywając walkę, lub chociażby nie zwyciężył odpowiednio szybko, Stronius miał rozkaz przykładnie go ukarać. Tak jakby Skrallowie potrzebowali dodatkowej zachęty, żeby komuś dokopać, pomyślał Strakk. Stronius zatrzymał swojego wierzchowca, z ciekawością przyglądając się Glatorianowi. - Jesteś daleko od domu, wojowniku - twarz Skralla wykrzywił grymas, który wśród jego pobratymców zapewne uchodził za przyjazny uśmiech. - Ja... - zaczął Strakk. - Przydałaby ci się strawa i odpoczynek - przerwał Stronius. - Roxtus chętnie cię ugości. Strakk z trudem przełknął ślinę. Żaden Glatorianin spośród tych, którzy wyruszyli do Roxtusa, lub których tam zawleczono nigdy stamtąd nie wrócił. Mówiono, że służą Skrallom jako "kukły treningowe". Strakk słyszał też o wiele gorsze plotki o ich losie. - Ja i moi towarzysze mieliśmy wypadek - powiedział. - Nasz wóz spadł do Mrocznej Kaskady i... tylko ja ocalałem. - Wóz? - zainteresował się Stronius. - Wypełniony... czym? Strakk nie odpowiedział od razu. Musiał wypaść przekonująco. - Eksydianem dla Vulcanusa. Ale wszystko przepadło, poszło na dno. W oczach Stroniusa pojawił się błysk chciwości. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Glatorianinie, że moglibyśmy cię zabić, zabrać Eksydian i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział? Przynajmniej jest szczery, pomyślał Strakk. - Ale nie obawiaj się - ciągnął Stronius. - Jesteśmy przecież porządnymi obywatelami Bara Magna. Zrobimy tak: wyślę zaraz wojownika do Roxtusa po wóz, a kiedy wróci, wskażesz nam miejsce, w którym zatonął eksydian. A potem... wyłowimy go dla ciebie i pojedziesz swoją drogą. Prosto do grobu, domyślił się Strakk. Z dobroczynności to wy raczej nie słyniecie. Glatorianin odwrócił wzrok, lecz po chwili spojrzał Stroniusowi w oczy. Nie byłby wiarygodny, gdyby zgodził się zbyt szybko. Żaden Glatorianin nie był na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że Skrallowie puściliby go wolno z cennym ładunkiem lub bez niego - Stronius z pewnością o tym wiedział. Strakk przybrał pozę pełną sprzeciwu, potem rezygnacji, aż wreszcie westchnął: - Dobrze... - Podjąłeś mądrą decyzję - odparł Stronius. Za inną od razu zapłaciłbyś głową. *** Minęło już kilka godzin, odkąd jeden ze Skrallów pojechał do miasta. W tym czasie Strakk, bacznie obserwowany przez Stroniusa, zastanawiał się, czy nie wyznać wszystkiego w nadziei, że Skrall pozwoli mu wrócić do Iconox. Na szczęście rozsądek wziął górę - gdyby teraz powiedział prawdę, byłaby by to zapewne ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobił w swoim życiu. Wojownik wrócił wreszcie z wozem i wiadomością od Tumy. Ich wódz nie był zadowolony z pomysłu Stroniusa. Wyraził jednak zgodę na realizację planu pod warunkiem, że zrobi to szybko i pozbędzie się "zbędnego ciężaru". Wiele razy nazywano Strakka w niewybredny sposób, ale "zbędny ciężar" był dla niego nowością. Drogę z powrotem nad rzekę przebyli w milczeniu. Strakk liczył na to, że Ackar i reszta dotrzymali słowa, i wciąż tam czekali. Gdyby zmienili zdanie i ruszyli do Vulcanusa, Strakk tkwiłby po uszy w kłopotach. Na miejscu nie było jednak nikogo. W pierwszym odruchu Strakk spanikował - zostawili go! Dopiero po chwili zauważył brak odcisków stóp Glatorian nad brzegiem rzeki. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nikt nie zaciera śladów, jeśli nie chce ukryć swojej obecności. Plan się nie zmienił, Strakk musiał tylko dalej grać swoją rolę. - No i gdzie twoi towarzysze? - spytał Stronius. Dowódca Skrallów wydawał się raczej znudzony niż podejrzliwy. Po roku spędzonym na Bara Magna sztuczki Glatorian nie zaskakiwały go, ani nie bawiły. - Porwał ich nurt rzeki - odparł Strakk odrobinę zbyt pospiesznie. - Tylko ja wydostałem się na brzeg. - Rozumiem. To znaczy, że jeśli wyślę wojownika w dół rzeki, to znajdzie ich ciała tam, gdzie woda zmienia się w piasek - to mówiąc, Stronius gestem wezwał trzech najbliższych wojowników. - Jasne - Strakk nie mógł powiedzieć nic innego. - Przeszukajcie dno - rozkazał Skrallom. - Dokładnie. Od tego zależy jego życie. Trzej wojownicy zsiedli z wierzchowców i weszli do wody. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach wynurzyli się na powierzchnię, a jeden z nich podpłynął do brzegu, pokazując z daleka sztabę eksydianu. - Jest wóz, roztrzaskany na kawałki - zameldował Skrall - a dookoła pełno takich sztab. - Doskonale - powiedział Stronius. - Wszyscy do wody. Wyłowić mi wszystko, co do sztuki. Ja popilnuję naszego... przewodnika. Skrallowie wzięli się do pracy. Każde działanie, którego się podejmowali, przebiegało sprawnie i szybko, dlatego Stronius nie musiał długo czekać, aby wóz wypełnił się eksydianem. Stronius z przyjemnością przyglądał się stercie cennego metalu. Wizja powrotu do Roxtusa i reakcji Tumy na widok takiego skarbu wywoływała coraz większy uśmiech na jego twarzy. Po załadowaniu ostatniej sztaby Skrallowie dosiedli swoich wierzchowców. Ich dowódca uczynił to samo. Uśmiechając się do Strakka, Stronius wycelował w niego miotacz. - Jestem wdzięczny, Strakku. Twoje zasługi dla Roxtusa nie będą zapomniane... każę je wyryć na twoim nagrobku. Strakk zamknął oczy. Świst Thornaksa przeszył powietrze. Rozległ się krzyk pełen bólu, ale to nie Strakk wydał go z siebie. Glatorianin otworzył oczy - Stronius leżał ranny na piasku. - Rzućcie broń - wszyscy! - krzyknął Ackar ukryty wśród skał na zboczu. - I odsunąć mi się od wozu! W odpowiedzi Skrallowie ostrzelali skały wybuchowymi Thornaksami. Strakk skorzystał z zamieszania i rzucił się w stronę rzeki, chcąc przedostać się na drugi brzeg i zniknąć na pustyni. Gdy tylko dobiegł do wody, zza wydmy wychyliła się Kiina. - A ty, dokąd się wybierasz? - warknęła strzelając jednocześnie w stronę Skrallów. - Schodzę z linii ognia - odparł Strakk. - Chyba zauważyłaś, że nie mam broni? - Brak broni będzie twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem, jeśli nas zostawisz. Brak głowy bardziej doskwiera - ostrzegła go Kiina, wciskając mu swój trójząb do ręki. - Trzymaj. Zrób z tego dobry użytek. Pamiętaj, ostrym końcem w stronę tych złych. Pomimo przewagi liczebnej Skrallów, Ackar trzymał ich w szachu, nie pozwalając zbliżyć się do wozu. Stronius rozkazał jednemu wojownikowi, by zaszedł Ackara z flanki. W połowie drogi na górę Skrall natknął się na Gresha. Dobrze wymierzony cios kamieniem posłał nieszczęśnika z powrotem na dół. - Gotowa? - krzyknął Ackar. Kiina skinęła i wycelowała swój miotacz w to samo miejsce, w które wymierzył Ackar. - Teraz! - krzyknęła Kiina. Oboje wystrzelili jednocześnie. Thornaksy eksplodowały z ogłuszającym hukiem tuż przed nosami Skrallów, wzbijając do góry tuman piasku. Chwilowo oślepieni wojownicy nie byli w stanie zareagować, gdy Gresh, Strakk i dwaj Agori wskoczyli na wóz. Ackar podjechał ze stalkerem Kiiny, a gdy tylko Glatorianka go dosiadła, pogalopowała do wierzchowców Skrallów i rozgoniła je na wszystkie strony. Gresh strzelił lejcami, zmuszając spikita zaprzęgniętego do wozu do ostrego galopu. Ackar odwrócił się, strzelając w biegu do Skrallów wyłaniających się kolejno z chmury opadającego piasku. - Nie do wiary! Udało się! - ucieszył się Strakk. - To jeszcze nie koniec - zauważył Gresh. - Uda się, jeśli dotrzemy do Vulcanusa. - Tamci będą chyba chcieli nam przeszkodzić - rzuciła Kiina, wskazując za siebie. Gresh obejrzał się przez ramię. Skrallowie zdołali wyłapać swoje wierzchowce i już rzucili się w pościg. Spikit był silny i wytrzymały, ale szybkością ustępował stalkerom. To, że wróg ich dopadnie, było tylko kwestią czasu. - Co teraz? - zapytał Strakk. - Kiina i ja spróbujemy ich zatrzymać - odpowiedział Ackar - a wy gnajcie co sił do wioski. - Nie ma mowy - zaprotestował Gresh. - To nasza misja. Nie pozwolę, abyście oddali za nas życie. - Nie tobie o tym decydować, dzieciaku - powiedziała Kiina. - Szukaj dobrego miejsca, Ackar. Gdzieś, gdzie weźmiemy ich w krzyżowy ogień. - Poczekajcie - wtrącił Strakk. - Tam ktoś jest, przed nami. Widzę kogoś w czerwonej zbroi. Może to pomoc z Vulcanusa? Gresh zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się postaci, o której mówił Strakk. W oddali, dokładnie na wprost nich, pojawiło się kilka sylwetek. To na pewno nie byli Skrallowie, a do tego poruszali się pieszo, więc raczej mało prawdopodobne, by byli z Vulcanusa. Ktokolwiek opuszczał wioskę, zawsze jechał na pustynnym stalkerze. - Mam nadzieję, że są uzbrojeni - powiedział Ackar. - Zaraz będzie znowu gorąco. Zbliżając się, Gresh widział coraz wyraźniej ich domniemanych wybawców. A kiedy już upewnił się, kogo mieli przed sobą, poczuł ogromny ciężar w żołądku. - Nie musisz się o to martwić. Są świetnie uzbrojeni... - Nie! Nie może być! - Strakk także ich rozpoznał. - Dlaczego mamy takiego pecha? - Kto to jest? - Ackar wciąż bardziej martwił się doganiającymi ich Skrallami. Gresh chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle. Po tym wszystkim, co do tej pory przeszli, nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaraz nastąpi koniec ich misji... najpewniej wraz z ich śmiercią. - Oni nie są z Vulcanusa - zdołał wreszcie wydusić. - Ten w czerwonej zbroi... to Malum. Mamy przed sobą Maluma i jego Voroksów! - A ztyłu mamy Skrallów - dodała Kiina. - Jesteśmy w kleszczach! - Dookoła pustynia - Ackar myślał gorączkowo na głos. - Nie ma się gdzie ukryć. Nie uciekniemy im... nie damy im też rady, przynajmniej nie jednocześnie. - Ale za to możemy tu pięknie zginąć - skwitował Strakk.- Chyba że i to nam się nie uda... Część VI Dwaj Glatorianie, Gresh i Strakk, oraz dwaj Agori, Kirbold i Tarduk, wiozą ładunek cennego metalu zwanego eksydianu z wioski Iconox do wioski Vulcanus. Po drodze dołączają do nich Ackar i Kiina - ale nawet ich obecność może im nie pomóc w starciu z oddziałem Skrallów i bandą Voroksów. Złapani w pułapkę między dwiema wrogimi siłami, dzielące ich od tragedii... UWAGA: Akcja tej historii toczy się przed atakiem Skrallów na Atero. Gresh obejrzał się od tyłu. Skrallowie coraz bardziej deptali im po piętach. Spojrzał znów przed siebie - Voroksowie z Malumem na czele także ruszyli w ich kierunku. Czwórka Glatorian i dwaj Agori z wozem pełnym eksydianu znajdowali się teraz dokładnie pomiędzy pędzącymi na nich z przeciwległych stron wojownikami żądającymi ich krwi. - Nie jest dobrze - mruknął. - Zostawmy wóz - powiedział nagle Strakk. - Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem, ale... im zależy na eksydianie. Niech go sobie wezmą. - Niech pomyślę - Ackar pokręcił głową. - Oszukaliście Maluma, włamaliście się do skarbca w Roxtusie... a potem my pomogliśmy wam wkręcić Skrallów w wyłowienie dla nas eksydianu z rzeki. Wydaje mi się, że nie doceniasz naszego talentu wkurzania przeciwnika, Strakk. - Fajnie się gadało - wtrąciła się Kiina - ale pędzimy prosto na Voroksów, a Skrallowie są tuż za nami. Może powinniśmy skręcić?! - Mam lepszy pomysł - odparł Ackar. - Kogo Voroksowie nienawidzą bardziej niż Gresha i Strakka? - Skrallów - Gresh odpowiedział pierwszy. - A kogo Skrallowie uważają za robactwo do wyplenienia? - pochwyciła Kiina. - Voroksów - Strakk wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, domyślając się zamiarów Ackara. - O, nie. To wredny podstęp... podoba mi się! Ackar spiął stalkera do szybszego galopu, prowadząc drużynę wprost na szarżujących Voroksów. Kiedy podjechali odpowiednio blisko, zatrzymali się w zasięgu głosu. Na znak Ackara zawrócili i popędzili z powrotem, w kierunku Skrallów. - Nasi przyjaciele Voroksowie przybyli w samą porę! - krzyknął Ackar ile sił w płucach. - Na Skrallów! Słysząc to, dowódca Skrallów wydał z siebie gniewny ryk. Stronius gardził Voroksami z całego serca. Na samą myśl, że sprzymierzyli się z tymi Glatorańskimi złodziejami, kipiała w nim wściekłość. Te nędzne ryjące w piachu bestie śmiały występować przeciwko niemu? Zapłacą za to! Malum także usłyszał słowa Ackara. Natychmiast zrozumiał, o co chodziło jego staremu przyjacielowi. Wiedział też, że bez walki nie uda mu się wyjść z pułapki, w którą został wciągnięty. Ackar wykorzystał wieczną nienawiść, jaką żywili do wobec siebie Skrallowie i Voroksowie. Teraz wystarczyło, żeby któryś Skrall oddał choćby jeden strzał w kierunku Voroksów... - Ognia! - wrzasnął Stronius. - Zniszczyć ich! Glatorian i Voroksów! Jego wojownicy oddali salwę z miotaczy. Pierwszy Thornax eksplodował pomiędzy Voroksami, ciężko raniąc trzech z nich. Pozostali natychmiast zapomnieli o Ackarze i jego towarzyszach. Zostali zaatakowani przez Skrallów - instynkt kazał im oddać cios. Z furią rzucili się więc na wojowników w czarnych zbrojach. Kiedy fala Voroksów przeszła obok w natarciu na znienawidzonego wroga, nastąpił właściwy moment, by usunąć się z pola bitwy. Glatorianie, Agori i ich zaprzęg czym prędzej oddalili się w swoją stronę. Odgłosy wybuchów Thornaksów i jęki rannych wkrótce zostały daleko w tyle. - To była przednia myśl - ucieszyła się Kiina - tak zwrócić ich przeciw sobie. - Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby było inne wyjście - przyznał Ackar. - Voroksowie może i nie są tacy jak kiedyś, ale nie zasługują na śmierć z rąk Skrallów. Ale dzisiaj stawką było nasze życie. - A życie Glatorian jest przecież najważniejsze, prawda? Ackar ściągnął wodze swojego wierzchowca i odwrócił się. Za nimi na stalkerze jechał Malum z mieczem i tarczą Skrallów. Był sam. Dłoń Ackara natychmiast znalazła się na rękojeści miecza. - Widzę, że teraz jeździsz ze złodziejami - stwierdził Malum. - To nie my szukaliśmy zwady z tobą - odciął Gresh. - Ty nas złapałeś, pamiętasz? Ty nas zmusiłeś do kradzieży miecza w Roxtusie. A sam go przecież wcześniej ukradłeś Ackarowi. - Już po bitwie? - zapytał Ackar. - Obie strony poniosły ciężkie straty - odparł Malum - ale walka jeszcze trwa. Moi Voroksowie wiedzą, kiedy się wycofać. I zrobią tak, że Skrallowie nie będą wiedzieli, jak ich ścigać. Niezły numer nam wyciąłeś. - Zrobiłem to, co musiałem - powiedział Ackar. - Żałuję, że zginęli przez to twoi... wojownicy. Ale oni zabili by nas na twój rozkaz. - Nie mam do ciebie żalu, Ackar. Ucieczka z zasadzki to twoja specjalność... To u ciebie odruch, taki sam, jak polowanie u Voroksa. Ale ci dwaj, Gresh i Strakk, weszli na nasze terytorium nieproszeni. Któregoś dnia pustynia upomni się o nich. Gresh zeskoczył z wozu, z mieczem w dłoni, gotowy do walki. - Możemy to załatwić tu i teraz. Tego chcesz, Malum? - Przyjdzie na to czas - Malum uśmiechnął się chłodno i pokręcił głową. - Pustynia jest nieprzewidywalna, Gresh. Raz jest piękna i przyjazna, innym razem brutalnie zabija. Któregoś dnia przyniosę ci wodę, byś mógł ugasić pragnienie. Następnego dnia jedzenie, gdy będziesz przymierał głodem. Ale trzeciego dnia... mój miecz odbierze ci życie czy śmierć... aż nadejdzie ten czas. Były Glatorianin ściągnął wodze tak gwałtownie i mocno, że jego stalker stanął dęba. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, odjechał. - To już? - zdziwił się Strakk. - Tak po prostu pozwolimy mu odejść? - Chcesz, to jedź za nim - wzruszyła ramionami Kiina. - O ile pamiętam, ciebie on naprawdę nie lubi. Glatorian Lodu wiedział, że Kiina ma rację. Malum kiedyś niemal pozbawił go życia podczas pojedynku na arenie i właśnie za to został wygnany z Vulcanusa. - Nawet we czwórkę mielibyśmy z nim ciężką przeprawę. Wiem coś o tym - westchnął Ackar. - Najważniejsze jest teraz to, żebyśmy dowieźli eksydian do miejsca przeznaczenia. Kiedy Skrallowie skończą z Voroksami, pewnie przypomną sobie o nas. *** Drużyna zmierzała na południe. Ciągle czujni i ostrożni, wszyscy powoli oswajali się z myślą, że uda im się dotrzeć do Vulcanusa. Kirbold obiecał sobie, że zaproponuje starszyźnie Iconox, by wypłaciła Ackarowi i Kiinie takie samo wynagrodzenie jak Greshowi i Strakkowi. Bez ich pomocy ta misja zakończyła by się nad Rzeką Skrall. - Kłopoty mamy już chyba za sobą - zagadnął Tarduk. - Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy podczas tej wyprawy udało nam się sprawdzić, czy północny szlak przez Czarne Szczyty jest lepszy niż droga przez Wydmy Zdrady. Co powiesz w Iconox? - Żartujesz, co? - roześmiał się Kirbold. - Łowcy kości, Skrallowie, Malum z Voroksami, a do tego pustynne nietoperze, węże, zabójczy wodospad... Mógłbym jechać przez Wydmy Zdrady nawet teraz. Kiina podjechała do Ackara. - O czym tak rozmyślasz? - Nie zauważyłem żadnych oznak pościgu. Jeśli utrzymamy takie tempo, będzie dobrze. W najgorszym wypadku możemy jeszcze trafić na łowców kości. - O nich mówisz? - wtrącił Gresh, pokazując przed siebie. To, co zobaczyli, przyprawiło ich o dreszcze. W niewielkiej odległości przed nimi pustynia była rozdarta przez olbrzymi krater. Dookoła leżały porozrzucane ciała łowców kości, jakby przeszło tędy tornado. Pośród martwych było kilku ocalałych z pogromu, ale ich stan nie wróżył długiego życia. Ackar bezskutecznie szukał śladów po Thornaksach czy szczątków włóczni Voroksów. Znalazł za to coś, co przypominało ślady istoty o monstrualnych rozmiarach. - Jak myślisz, kiedy to się stało? - zapytała Kiinę, która już zsiadła ze stalkera, by przyjrzeć się jednemu z łowców. - Może godzinę temu - Kiina podeszła do drugiego i klęknęła. - Co tu się wydarzyło? Łowca kości z trudem uniósł głowę, a jego usta poruszyły się bezgłośnie. Kiedy udało mu się wydać z siebie głos, Kiina pochyliła się nad nim jeszcze bardziej. Wypowiedział tylko jedno słowo, zanim zmarł. Kiina podniosła wzrok ku swym towarzyszom, mówiąc: - Skopio. - Zmywamy się stąd - Strakk nie potrzebował innych informacji.. - Godzinę temu? Może już sobie poszedł? - spytał Tarduk z nadzieją. - A może siedzi w piasku właśnie pod tobą i zaraz zaatakuje? - parsknął Strakk. Ackar myślał intensywnie. Skopio był największym i najgroźniejszym znanym stworzeniem na Bara Magna. Ten przypominający gigantycznego skorpiona stwór nie grzeszył szybkością, ale dzięki swoim rozmiarom jednym krokiem pokonywał sto metrów. Dotąd nie poznano wszystkich jego zwyczajów, dlatego trudno było przewidzieć, czy skopio zostanie w miejscu, w którym się pojawił, czy będzie szukał nowego terytorium. Jeśli ten, który zostawił po sobie to pobojowisko, wyniósł się, należało domyślić się, w którą stronę poszedł... i czym prędzej odejść w przeciwnym kierunku. - Na południe - powiedział w końcu Ackar. - Te stworzenie lubią chyba lubią przestrzeń. Mam nadzieję, że ten będzie się trzymał z dala od wioski. Ruszyli więc dalej, prosto do Vulcanusa. Nie minęło kilka minut, a ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła drżeć. - O, nie... - jęknął Strakk. Pierwszy wstrząs był dość lekki. Drugi już nie - stalker Ackara stanął dęba, niemal zrzucając jeźdźca z grzbietu. Potem nastąpiło prawdziwe trzęsienie ziemi. Gresh wylądował twarzą w piasku, a ziemia przed nim rozwarła się z trzaskiem. Do ogromnej szczeliny zaczął osuwać się piasek, wciągając w nią także Gresha. Kiina w samą porę chwyciła go za rękę i wyciągnęła z opałów. Pustynia eksplodowała. W powietrze wystrzeliła chmura piasku, a z niej wyłoniło się czerwone monstrum. Szykowała się kolejna bitwa. A potem okazało się, że jest jeszcze gorzej. Kiedy opadł piasek i pył, Ackar dostrzegł postać w złotej zbroi na grzbiecie skopia. To oznaczało, że bestia z którą przyszło im walczyć była maszyną. Na ich drodze stał Skopio XV1, a wojownikiem, który nim sterował, był... - Telluris! - krzyknął Ackar. Strakk rzucił Kirboldowi spojrzenie pełne gniewu. - Kiedy wrócimy do Iconox, upomnę się o podwyżkę. - Jeśli w ogóle wrócimy do Iconox - poprawił go Kirbold. Skopio XV1 został zbudowany na podobieństwo prawdziwego Skopia. Był jednak znacznie szybszy i jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Obłąkany Telluris udoskonalał go przez lata, wykorzystując części innych pojazdów. Odkąd zaraza wybiła jego plemię 103 000 lat temu, Telluris był opętany obsesją gnębienia i zadręczania innych. XV1 doskonale się do tego nadawał. Drużyna rzuciła się do ucieczki. W Vulcanusie było jeszcze kilku Glatorian-adeptów. Ich wsparcie być może pozwoliłoby stawić opór tej gigantycznej maszynie bojowej. Tyle, że Telluris nie miał zamiaru dać im takiej szansy. Naciśnięcie guzika na konsoli sterowniczej zmienił ustawienie podwozia swojej maszyny. Cztery pająkowate nogi złożyły się tak, by XV1 poruszał się tylko na gąsienicach. Pojazd nie wyglądał teraz tak imponująco, ale mógł osiągnąć znacznie większą prędkość. Ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy Telluris ruszył w pościg za nowymi ofiarami. - Rozdzielmy się! - krzyknął Gresh. - Nie pojedzie za wszystkimi jednocześnie. Pomysł był dobry. Gresh i Agori z zaprzęgiem pojechali prosto, a pozostali rozpierzchli się na boki. Bez względu na to, kogo Telluris zdecydowałby się gonić, inni mogli zatoczyć koło i zaatakować od tyłu. Widok Glatorian uciekających niczym rój spłoszonych scarabaksów sprawił Tellurisowi wielką przyjemność. Tylko którego z nich miał wziąć na cel w pierwszej kolejności? Wóz pełen eksydianu nie interesował go. Gdyby potrzebował eksydianu, wziąłby go sobie z Iconox i nikt nie byłby w stanie go powstrzymać. Za to Glatorianin w czerwonej zbroi był najwyraźniej mózgiem grupy - wykrzykiwał rozkazy, a reszta go słuchała. Warto byłoby go uciszyć. Telluris wycelował miotacz zamocowany na grzbiecie Skopia prosto w Ackara i wystrzelił. Ackar usłyszał świst przecinającego powietrze Thornaksa. Szarpnął wodze stalkera, zmuszając go do gwałtownego zwrotu w prawo. Uniknął trafienia, lecz siła eksplozji powaliła wierzchowca razem z jeźdźcem na ziemię. - Ackar! krzyknęła Kiina zawracając w stronę przyjaciela. - Gresh, jesteś bliżej, pomóż mu! Ja mam do pogadania z Tellurisem. Gdy tylko upewniła się, że Tesaranin dotarł do oszołomionego Ackara, ruszyła do ataku. Uchylając się przed gradem Thornaksów, galopowała prosto na Skopia. Telluris przyśpieszył, próbując rozjechać ją swym pojazdem, ale Kiina zręcznym unikiem uciekła na bok. Glatorianka zeskoczyła w biegu ze stalkera i wylądowała na pancerzu Skopia. - Co ona wyprawia?! - Ackar patrzył z trwogą. - Zaraz będzie po niej! - Niekoniecznie - zauważył Gresh. - Możemy odwrócić jego uwagę. Co ty na to? Dwaj Glatorianie puścili się galopem w stronę Skopia. Ackar strzelił do niego, chociaż wiedział, że Thornax nie jest w stanie uszkodzić pancerza maszyny. Wystarczyło, że Telluris zauważył jeźdźców i skoncentrował się na nich, a nie na Kiinie. - Uwaga! - krzyknął Ackar, lawirując stalkerem pomiędzy wybuchającymi dookoła pociskami. - Mam pomysł - powiedział Gresh. - Wracamy do wozu. Glatorianie pognali w kierunku zaprzęgu. Nie zatrzymując się, Gresh pochylił się w siodle i chwycił dwie sztaby eksydianu. Kiedy Skopio podjechał dostatecznie blisko, Glatorianin zeskoczył na ziemię, przekoziołkował na bok, schodząc mu z drogi i błyskawicznie wcisnął obie sztaby między gąsienicami przejeżdżającego obok niego pojazdu. Po drugiej stronie Ackar zrobił dokładnie to samo. Eksydian był ceniony za niezwykłą twardość i wytrzymałość. Żaden metal nie opierał się korozji i odkształcaniu tak jak on. Pod tym względem metal, z którego wykonano podwozie Skopia, nie mógł się z nim równać. Zgrzyt łamanych trybów i trzask pękających gąsienic oznajmił, że w pojedynku pomiędzy eksydianem a podwoziem XV1 zwycięzcą został eksydian. Tymczasem Kiina wspinała się na grzbiet Skopia. Raz poślizgnęła się i niewiele brakowało, by spadła. Innym razem w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed uderzeniem "żądła" maszyny. Kiina uczepiła się go i pozwoliła unieść do góry, a gdy znalazła się odpowiednio wysoko, zeskoczyła prosto do kokpitu XV1, lądując tuż za plecami Tellurisa. Bez wahania wypchnęła go za burtę, chwytając jednak w locie za nogę. - Strasznie mnie zmęczyła ta wspinaczka, wiesz? - powiedziała do dyndającego głową w dół Tellurisa. - Chyba nie będę w stanie długo cię utrzymać. Tym bardziej, że w drugiej ręce mam miotacz wymierzony w konsolę twojej zabawki. - A wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli strzelisz? - roześmiał się Telluris. - Będzie wielkie "bum" i wszyscy zginiemy. Ja, ty i twoi przyjaciele na dole. Zginiesz, rozumiesz? Kiina podciągnęła go wysoko do góry, by mógł zobaczyć jej lodowate spojrzenie. - Myślisz, że mi zależy? Telluris nie okazał strachu. Albo był bezgranicznie odważny, albo opętany szaleństwem. Przemówił do niej z takim spokojem, jakby ich rozmowa dotyczyła pogody. - To co masz zamiar zrobić? - Dam ci wybór - odparła Kiina. - Mogę cię zrzucić i przekonać się, co jest twardsze - skały na dole czy twój zakuty łeb. Moi towarzysze do końca zdemolują twój pojazd i zostaniesz tu uziemiony albo... - Albo co? - Niedaleko stąd jest kilku namolnych Skrallów - ciągnęła Kiina. - Zawróć to swoje żelastwo i daj im popalić, a ja uznam, że jesteśmy kwita. Telluris zawahał się przez moment. Do tej pory nie miał do czynienia z tymi przybyszami z dalekiej północy. Z tego co wiedział, Skrallowie byli twardymi przeciwnikami. - No co ty? Chyba się nie boisz tych pajaców w czarnych zbrojach, co? - Ależ skąd - odparł Telluris. - Zajmę się nimi. Ale jak was znowu spotkam na moim terytorium, nie pójdzie wam tak łatwo. Kiina uśmiechnęła się i wystawiła Tellurisa z powrotem za burtę. - Co robisz? Mówiłaś, że mnie nie zrzucisz! - zaprotestował Telluris. - Nic takiego nie mówiłam - powiedziała Kiina. - Ty miałeś do wyboru kasację pojazdu lub użycie go dla mojej korzyści. Decyzja, czy cię zrzucę, czy nie, nie należy do mnie. To mówiąc puściła jego nogę. Wrzask Tellurisa trwał krótką chwilę, dopóki jego ciało nie gruchnęło na piasek. Ackar natychmiast rzucił się do niego, by sprawdzić, w jakim był stanie. - Żyje - stwierdził z ulgą. - Pewnie, że żyje. Celowałam w piasek z daleka od skał - powiedziała Kiina, schodząc ze Skopia. - Teraz przynajmniej nie będzie nam sprawiał kłopotów. - Nie rozumiem - odezwał się Gresh. - Słyszałem, o czym mówiliście. On przecież obiecał rozprawić się ze Skrallami. - Ech, dzieciaku - Kiina pokręciła głową. - Kiedy ty się wreszcie nauczysz? Powiedział "zajmę się nimi", ale pomyślał "jak tylko się odwrócisz, będzie po tobie". Jeśli masz zamiar długo pociągnąć jako Glatorianin, musisz się nauczyć mowy takich pomyleńców. *** Kilka godzin później na horyzoncie pojawił się charakterystyczny kształt ogromnej budowli w centrum Vulcanusa. Niedługo potem drużyna zbliżała się do pierwszych zabudowań, gdzie przywitał ją radosny okrzyk strażników. Mimo, że Strakk nie darzył wioski ognia wielkim sentymentem, na jej widok wzruszył się tak, jak nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Raanu, przywódca Vulcanusa, był tego dnia najszczęśliwszą osobą w wiosce. Ackar wiedział, że jego reakcja nie miała wiele wspólnego z eksydianem, który wreszcie dotarł do miejsca przeznaczenia. Chodziło o coś więcej: Iconox spłaciła swój dług wobec Vulcanusa. Uczciwe zwycięstwo Glatorianina wioski ognia znalazło sprawiedliwy epilog. Nie będzie wojny z wioską lodu. System Glatoriański funkcjonował bez zarzutu i nic tego nie zmieni. Metus podszedł, by przywitać się ze Strakkiem, Greshem, Kirboldem i Tardukiem. Po chwili odciągnął Strakka na stronę, mówiąc konfidencjonalnym szeptem: - Wszystko załatwione. Zaraz po turnieju będziesz walczył z Ackarem. Raanu nalegał, żeby walka odbyła się tutaj, więc... - On uratował mi życie... nam wszystkim - przerwał mu Strakk. - Ale to nie odbierze mi satysfakcji ze zwycięstwa. Umowa stoi. Na skraju wioski Gresh i Kiina obserwowali zachód słońca nad pustynią. - Udowodniłeś, że północny szlak jest zbyt niebezpieczny - powiedziała Kiina. - A więc misja częściowo się nie powiodła. Warto było przejść przez to wszystko? - Tak. Chyba tak - odparł Tesaranin. - Co prawda musiałem uciekać przed Skrallami, bić się z Voroksami, znosić ględzenie Strakka... ale odkryłem też, jakich mam przyjaciół. Ty i Ackar... no wiesz... - Ty też jesteś w porządku. Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć, ale jesteś naprawdę w porządku. Wpadnij kiedyś do Tajun, poćwiczymy razem. - A nauczysz mnie wspinać się na pędzącego Skopia? uśmiechnął się Gresh. - Na to będziesz potrzebował wielu lekcji - roześmiała się Kiina, gdy oboje ruszyli z powrotem do wioski. - Pogadamy, jak przeżyjesz pierwszą rundę walk podczas turnieju. - Zgoda. Ale wiesz co? - Gresh zatrzymał się Agori wyładowującym eksydian. - Chyba właśnie przeżyłem walkę, która naprawdę coś znaczyła. Koniec Postacie *Strakk *Gresh *Tarduk *Kirbold *Metus *Gelu *Malum *Voroxowie *Skrallowie **Stronius **Tuma *Atakus *Raanu *Łowcy Kości **Fero *Vastus *Ackar *Kiina *Telluris Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1